


【锤基】至死无休(BE请慎入)

by Alice737522



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, be
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice737522/pseuds/Alice737522
Summary: 黑化錘 X 深情基设定：BE、BE、BE，大写的BE。中篇、神兄弟、虐基妹文、基本无糖。简介：因为太爱，所以太恨；恨到至死，爱到无休。时间点接雷2基妹入狱后，Thor黑化，不断地欺负Loki，直到他们之间再也没有回头路....人物性格可能因个人解读不同而OOC





	1. 至死都无休

　　Asgard的地牢是神域中一个特殊的存在。

　　不同于神域到处可见的温暖明媚，地牢潮湿、阴冷、毫无生气，处处充斥着绝望的气息，好似一个不小心就会被吞噬。

　　守卫们已经很习惯在经过二王子的牢房前，看见他安静愉悦地坐在地板上看书；或是他会躺在那张看起来很舒适却略显空洞的大床上，无聊地抛着杯盏；又或者是他喜欢躺在他的扶手椅上，悠哉地吃着神后送来的水果。

　　如果他心情好，他可能还会变几个小魔法来取悦自己。

　　二王子看起来跟从前一模一样，优雅、高贵、温润、儒雅，千年的王室教育在他身上没有白费，即便成了囚犯，他仍然保有王子的傲气，尊贵的不可一世。

　　自从他入狱之后，他从来都是淡定从容、处变不惊，每天怡然自得地给自己找乐子，好像这个会吞噬人的监牢是他本来的寝殿。

　　如果只是这样看着他，很难相信眼前这个风度翩翩的贵公子，竟然是个杀人不眨眼的大坏蛋，还炸了纽约。天知道这个二殿下可是连要求他们帮他补充茶水时，都不忘了要说麻烦你呢！

　　可是如果Frigga此刻来到牢房，一定会心疼地抱住她的小儿子，然后痛哭失声。

　　Loki脸色苍白、眼神空洞地躺在地板上。

　　他全身赤裸，身上到处都是怵目惊心的伤痕，还带着可疑、暧昧、腥臭的白色痕迹，洒落的到处都是。他的每一寸肌肤上，都沾染了那股恶心的味道。可是此刻的他，却动也不动，自诩为九界最强魔法师的他，甚至没有心情要给自己治疗伤口。

　　而身为Asgard二王子殿下最不能舍弃的自尊，也只能提醒他要记得施展幻术，不让任何人看到这个模样的自己而已。

　　“呵……”突然嘴角勾起一个诡异的弧度，他到现在都无法置信——

　　他，Loki Odinson，Odin的养子，Asgard神域的二王子，居然在关押自己的牢房里，被自己自小一起长大的哥哥，Odin的长子，Asgard神域的大王子、未来的九界之王，Thor Odinson，强、暴、了。

　　他的惩罚不是终身监禁吗？

　　为什么要这样对他？

　　Loki在黑暗之中，一遍又一遍地问着这个问题，直到他终于支撑不住疲倦，沉沉睡去。他没有多余的力气去察觉，隐身在角落里，那个复杂又隐忍的目光，正是Loki此刻痛苦的来源——Thor Odinson。

　　Thor已经站在那里很长时间了，可是Loki都没有发现他，Loki的昏睡也不完全是因为体力不支，而是被Thor施了魔法。这可是他不断在母亲面前撒娇卖乖，还苦情攻势说自己有多想念弟弟，把Frigga感动得泪眼汪汪，这才答应把自己的魔法借给他。

　　虽然只有一部分，但毕竟是来自Asgard王后的魔力，再加上Loki整个人都陷在一种昏沉又黑暗的状态，所以让Thor能够很顺利地躲在角落观察他，再对他下咒。

　　——他实在是看够Loki那副要死不活的样子。

　　还有他嘴角那个诡谲又莫名的微笑，他还是安静的睡着比较好，至少睡着的Loki，比较不会让Thor想掐死他。

　　Thor试着回想，他们是怎么发展到这个地步的？

　　本来他来到牢房的目的是想跟Loki好好谈谈，他原本还抱有最后一丝愚蠢的希望，期望他的弟弟还能在他的内心深处，保持着最后一丝良善。只要Loki肯认错、肯服软，他就愿意为他去向父王求情。

　　可是他失望了。

　　Loki再一次地使用他那条辩过九界的银舌头，成功地刺激到他的兄长，让他气到彻底抓狂、失去理智。

 

**Thor说：“你回家了。”**

**Loki说：“我没有家。”**

 

　　然后Thor就做了再也无法挽回的事，虽然他一点也不为此感到后悔。

　　Loki那双美丽的绿色眼睛，含着泪水，楚楚可怜地说：“Brother, please……”那模样像是哀求猎人的小鹿，无助又娇弱，却只让Thor更加失去控制。

　　毕竟同一招Loki已经用了上千年，Thor再蠢也知道怎么应付心中的不忍，更何况那时候他是个被欲望淹没理智的男人。

　　Loki愈是挣扎，就愈激发他体内征服的快感。

　　Loki不肯示弱的嘲讽，反而让他狠下心肠说服自己，这是对的，Loki就该这样被好好教训。

　　Loki试图对他捅刀，却只换来自己双手被捆绑的后果。

　　Thor拼命地压下那仅有的一丝罪恶感，反正他们也不是亲兄弟，留他在地牢里当奴隶总好过让他随便杀人。然后，等他终于清醒过来之后，Loki已经浑身是伤的昏死过去。

　　Thor觉得够了，对于Loki那些毫不讲理的怨恨及自怨自哀，他真的受够了。

 

**没有人知道，Thor恨着Loki，以一种至死都无休的方式恨着。**

 

　　叹口气，Thor还是没能克制自己，他走上前将Loki抱到那张象征他曾经贵重的身份的大床上，用他跟母亲借来的魔法，替Loki清理好满身的污浊，再替他盖上柔软又暖和的棉被——

　　却刻意不替他治疗身上的伤。

　　这是为了要让Loki能够好好地记住他现在的身份，一个最低等、最卑微的阶下囚。

　　Loki，我的弟弟Loki Odinson，你已经死了，在你放手掉下彩虹桥的那一刻，你就该死了。

　　现在活着的，是囚犯Loki Laufeyson。

　　冷冷地再看Loki最后一眼，Thor毫不留情地转身离去。

 

　　——这是Loki应得的惩罚。他对自己说。


	2. 黎明。午夜。

**黎明时分，邪神从昏睡中悠悠转醒。**

 

　　当他发现自己睡在那张、一个人躺会感觉大得过分的床时，他就知道Thor回来过了。

　　在他无情地强上他之后，还不忘回来把他清理干净。

　　Loki脸上扬起一抹讽刺的笑，那个脑子长在肌肉上的Thor Odinson，居然进步这么多？做了亏心事还知道要收拾烂摊子？甚至还长进到有办法悄无声息地接近他？还能给他下咒？

　　这就跟谎言之神说真话一样地不可思议。

　　检查了自己身上的伤后，Loki随口念了几个治疗咒语，就把自己打理得干干净净。他才不会容许自己身上留下一丝一毫那个禽兽的痕迹。

　　是的。禽兽，是他现在唯一觉得适合Thor的词汇。

　　他大概能猜到Thor留下这些伤痕的用意，只可惜他没有打算如他所愿——他是什么样的身份，也轮不到Thor来提醒他，而且还是用这么无耻又恶心的方式。

　　身为Asgard最尊贵的犯人，Loki的伙食也跟别人不一样。

　　今天的午餐依旧很豪华，不但有上等牛排和雉鸡，还有他最喜欢的甜品。Loki却毫无食欲地对着午餐发呆，如果不是长久以来学会的自制和隐忍，他可能早就把这些东西砸烂。他有生以来第一次痛恨起自己的神格，如果他是凡人，起码饿死自己大概会容易点。

　　“Loki，只看着饭菜并不能让你得到营养和体力。是今天的午餐不合你的胃口吗？那是你最喜欢的甜点，我特意让厨房做的，你不试试看吗？”Frigga温柔的声音从身后传来。

　　这是自从上次他对她说：你不是我母亲之后，她第一次来看他。

　　“母亲，你可以帮我一个忙吗？”Loki没有转身，因为他不敢看她美丽的蓝眼，那会让他愧疚。

　　“你需要什么东西吗？”

　　“你可以帮我去向Odin求情吗？告诉他我知道错了，告诉他我愿意接受死亡的审判，请他赐死我吧！”

　　“Loki……”Frigga伤心地看着他。

　　“Mother, please!”求求妳，不要让我这么没有尊严的活着。

　　“我不能，Loki。你的要求太残忍了，你怎么可以要我杀了自己的儿子？”Frigga心痛了，他怎么能对一个母亲提出这样的要求呢？

　　“那你就愿意看我每天都过得痛苦不堪吗？看我每日每夜、每分每秒地在折磨中挣扎，直到死去？在这个阴暗漆黑的地方彻底腐烂？”他还是没有转过身来，只是低声地对她诉说他的痛苦，“母亲，你不是在救我，这一切，比杀了我还要令我难以忍受。”

　　“Loki……再忍耐一阵子，我会继续求你父王，至少、至少试着让他能偶尔放你出来走走。”Frigga走到他身边，她的儿子已经茁壮到她无法掌控，可是他仍旧是她心爱的小儿子，不曾随着他的堕落而有分毫改变，“Loki，你做错事就要接受惩罚，但是你还会有我陪着你的，就算是我拜托你，你不能这么残忍地让我失去我的儿子……还有Thor，我们……”

　　“别提他！”Loki飞快地打断她，就像上次他对她大吼一样，此时此刻他最不想听到的就是这个名字，他终于转过头来直视Frigga，她则用一种哀伤的目光看着他。

　　那个眼神彻底粉碎了Loki的伪装和失控，“I love you, Mother.”他没有办法像以前一样拥她入怀，可是他还是能说他爱她。

　　“I love you too, my son.”还好，即便只有这一句话的补偿，都让Frigga红了眼眶。他知道上次他们争吵后她就一直很难过，他不介意用这种方式弥补，因为他真的爱她。

　　“答应我，别再想着死了好吗？我好不容易才等到你回到我身边。”她满怀希望地看着他，来自母亲最纯粹的爱，让Loki无法拒绝。

　　“……”他很想视若无睹，可是她是他唯一的救赎，也是现在整个Asgard他唯一在乎的人。“我答应你。”

 

　　Frigga高兴地笑了。

 

 

 

**午夜时分，雷神再次准时来到牢房里。**

 

　　Loki躺在大床上，看起来好像睡得很安稳，Thor也不禁有些佩服他这个弟弟，即便他对他做了那样的事，他的气息依旧那么淡漠，甚至居然还能安心的睡着。

　　他悄悄来到床边，低下头想看清楚Loki时，那双绿色眼睛却突然张开，Thor的反射动作就是立刻扣住他的手腕，结果又只是幻影。他马上就反应过来，一个闪身他就抓住一只真实又修长的大手，上面正紧握着一把匕首。

　　Thor玩味地笑了：“Loki，难道你就没有别的招数吗？除了拿刀捅我之外，你还能不能做点有实质性伤害的事？”

　　“凭你那微弱的智商，一招就够了，太多的招数用在你身上，是污辱了我邪神的称号。”

　　“那你怎么没有一次成功的？”

　　“总有一天，我会的。”另一只没被限制活动的手，立刻又变出另一把匕首，毫不犹豫地就往Thor身上刺——

　　左边胸口的位置。

　　Thor虽然看似千年来被Loki捅着玩，但是身为战士在战场上培养出来的直觉也不是假的，凭着力气上的优势，他毫不费力地就制服Loki，将他的双手反扣到背后扭紧。

　　那双火热的唇，贴上Loki的耳垂，带着恶意和挑逗，轻声地说：“Loki，你是法师，不是战士，在近身战斗中，你就犹如你的名字一样，只是只——弱鸡。”

　　他刻意将最后两个字说得极为缓慢，还带着不掩饰的轻蔑。

　　他的话成功挑起Loki的怒火，原来他亲爱的哥哥长久以来一直就是这样看待他的？

　　他怒极反笑，Loki一直都是这样，愈生气就会笑得愈开心，“有本事你就杀了我，不然，我这把匕首，总有一天会死死刺穿你的心脏。”

　　Thor 冷笑，将Loki 转过身来，一手还不忘继续扣着他，另一手则恶狠狠地捏住Loki 的下巴，强迫他直视自己，他缓慢而残酷地说：“你要记住自己的身分，你现在是最低等的囚犯。你的意识，应该在掉下彩虹桥时就跟着一起葬送。你现在唯一的作用，就是在这个高档的牢房里成为我的奴隶，日日夜夜等着我的临幸。”

　　“你是否从雷霆之神变成幻想之神？还是你的脑子已经完全被鸡腿的油脂覆盖？又或是你已经笨到分不清实际跟幻想？Thor，我以为你已经够蠢了，结果你总是能一再地出乎我的意料之外。”邪神从不示弱于人，这是他赖以维生的准则。

　　“你就继续作死吧！很快你就会知道，到底是我在作梦还是你在作梦。”说完，Thor懒得再跟他废话，与其花时间跟那条银舌头争辩，不如做一点其他更有趣的事。

　　他拿出准备好的手铐，Loki认得那个，那是上次他从中庭把他抓回来时用的锁链，一向都是Asgard用在抓捕最凶恶的囚徒上的好帮手。那上面被Odin赋予强大的能量，能够限制Loki的魔法，他终于有一丝惊慌，该死的Thor，他又想干嘛？

　　在帮Loki扣上手铐之前，Thor无情地说：“用你的幻术好好遮掩，除非你想让整个Asgard都知道，你是如何成为雷神的奴隶；是如何在雷神的身下，发出可耻的呻吟。我亲爱的——邪神殿下。”

　　这个威胁很有用，Thor太清楚如何打击Loki的自尊，二王子一向心比天高，怎么可能受得了这样的羞辱？

　　Loki无法反抗，他的力气从来都及不上Thor，他只能再一次被Thor狠狠贯穿，没有任何准备、没有丝毫怜惜。Loki紧紧咬着下唇，努力不让自己发出任何一点声音，直到他苍白的唇被自己咬到出血，他还是没有丝毫放松，他绝对不会向Thor求饶，这是他维护自己最后的尊严的方式。

　　他的额头已经因为疼痛而冒出冷汗，可是身后的人却没有要停下来的打算。

　　他爱怎么自虐Thor都不管他，他可没有兴趣去理一个性奴到底是痛还是爽，他亲吻他绝美的脸颊，却从不亲吻他的红唇，因为Thor说：“Loki，你是奴隶，奴隶是没有资格得到我的吻的。”

　　因为他真的恨Loki，他恨他一次又一次地把他们逼到绝境。

 

　　——最后，再一次地，双眼无神的邪神，被发泄完的雷神，冷酷地丢弃在冰冷的地板上。


	3. 母亲。哥哥。

　　除了在外平乱的时间，只要Thor在Asgard，他一定会每晚准时到Loki的牢房报到，然后用他的方式狠狠折磨教训他那个不听话的弟弟。

　　他们之间就应该这样，Loki就应该在他身下承欢，就应该承受他对他的残暴和凌辱，至死方休。

　　这个结果使得Loki很快地就消瘦下去，因为过度耗费他的体能和魔法——即便一点用也没有，他仍然会尽自己最大的努力反抗Thor。

　　他几乎没有进食，再好的珍馐到他面前也只剩下同一种味道；他苍白、憔悴，原本合身的衣服在他身上已经显得过于宽大；眼下的乌青和凹陷的脸颊使他看起来像个重病的美人；他的黑发也渐渐失去原有的光泽，变得黯淡。原本就纤细的腰更只剩下一把骨头，美丽的绿色眼睛，更是没有了原先的神采，只剩下无尽的空洞。

　　这一切看在Frigga眼里，痛在心底。

　　当她再一次来到牢房时，Loki正躺在床上无神地看着天花板发呆，他夜夜在Thor的摧残之下变得耗弱，唯一能支撑他到现在的——是自己血液中仅存的骄傲。

　　这个豪华的牢笼其实是在嘲笑他，嘲笑他过去曾有的高傲和尊荣，可是这一切他却不能开口告诉他的母亲。

　　“Loki，你都没有好好吃饭吗？或是你想吃什么，你告诉我，我会让厨房准备的。”Frigga心疼地开口。

　　“母亲，我不饿。”Loki勉强坐起身来，他现在连走路都很吃力，因为Thor每晚从不放松的虐待。

　　“你需要什么吗？只要我做得到我一定会帮你。”

　　“自由，你可以给我自由吗？”

　　或是你可以帮我杀了那个人吗？

　　“Loki……”Frigga叹息，他们又再一次绕回原点。

　　为什么Thor的母亲这么美好，Thor却可以这么禽兽不如？

　　为什么他这么的爱着Thor的母亲，Thor却要用这种方式痛恨他？

　　为什么他爱一个人爱了千年，最后却是这种结果？

　　“母亲，我开玩笑的，我知道你做不到。我只是不饿而已，在牢房里可没什么机会消耗自己的体力。”Loki扯了扯嘴角，试图让自己看起来好一点，希望Frigga能不要再追究下去。

　　“那你为什么瘦成这样？”Frigga却不吃这一套，他是她亲手养大的儿子，也是最了解他的人，怎么可能轻易地被他蒙混过去。

　　“Mother, I love you.我想拥抱你，但是对不起我做不到。”Loki淡淡地说道。

 

**母亲，此时此刻，我真的很需要你的拥抱，来支撑我已经再无可能完整的支离破碎。**

 

　　“Loki……”Frigga美丽的双眼再次盈满泪水，这样憔悴的Loki，让Frigga下定决心，即便要与Odin翻脸，她也要放Loki出来走走，即便只是让他到花园走一圈也好。

　　她也想要紧紧地拥抱他，她不能眼睁睁地看着好不容易回到身边的小儿子，因为牢狱生涯的折磨，而再一次地消逝在她眼前。

 

 

 

　　Loki大概猜得到Frigga应该会去向Odin求情，让Odin能够偶尔放他出来。只是他没想到，最后促成这件事的，却是Thor。

　　Thor在Odin面前担保，他一定会用尽自己所有的力量来看管好Loki，终于让Odin同意Loki离开牢房，改成关到Thor的寝宫去。

　　这个结果让Loki非常后悔对Frigga说的那些话，与其这样，他宁愿留在自己牢房中，起码那还是属于他的天下。

　　看着眼前豪华又宽敞的房间，远比之前的牢房舒服，周围的墙壁是温暖的金色，不再是任人透视的透明，桌上甚至还摆放着金苹果——但Loki却没有任何的喜悦。

　　这一切对他而言一点意义都没有，这个舒适的寝宫，对他来说只是另一个牢笼罢了。他知道，Thor把他关在这里，只是为了让他自己能够更方便地折辱于他。想到这里，Loki冷冷地笑了。

　　——Thor，为了驯服我，你还真是费尽心思。

　　他感觉得到这里其实只是表面上看起来比地牢好，可是实际上，这里阴森、潮湿、幽暗，完全没有通风口，绝对不是讨厌寒冷的Loki会喜欢的地方。这里根本就是被装饰后缩小版的Jotunheim，也不知道Thor到底是怎么办到的。房间外面还有不输给地牢的强大魔咒，看起来应该是Odin亲手设下的。

　　当Loki还在厌恶地打量他的新牢房时，Thor已经带着Frigga走了进来。

　　“Loki，你还喜欢吗？如果有哪里不合你的心意，告诉我，我立刻让人改。”在Frigga面前，Thor依旧扮演着一个关爱弟弟的好哥哥形象，却让Loki恶心地只想往他身上刺几百个大洞。

　　“Mother, I love you.”Loki没有理会Thor虚假的询问，只是紧紧拥抱住Frigga——他需要来自母亲的温暖，才能让他不至于因眼前的一切而失控。

　　他如今承受的这些，都只是为了不想再看到Frigga为他伤心。所以他只能一遍又一遍地对她强调，他爱她，像是念咒一样，对她也对自己下咒。

　　“I love you too, my son.”Frigga也紧紧地回抱着他，摸着他本就不厚实、而现在更显得瘦骨如柴的背脊，泪水缓缓落下。

　　她知道她的Loki是个多么骄傲的人，如果不是趋近崩溃，他是不会让自己变得如此不堪。

　　Thor走过来温柔地将拥抱中的两人，一起纳入自己的怀中，然后轻声附和：“I love you too, Mother and brother.”看似安慰的表现，却只有几乎与他同高的Loki，能够清楚地看见他眼底的不怀好意。

　　在Thor抱上他们的那一刻，Frigga敏锐地察觉到小儿子那一瞬间的浑身僵硬，她有些不明所以，她想抬头看清楚这两兄弟，却被Thor有力的双臂紧紧抱着——

　　应该是因为听见Thor还愿意说爱他、还愿意称呼他为弟弟，所以激动了点吧！她这样想着。

　　Frigga不能待太久，Loki毕竟还是个罪犯，Odin虽然默许她能够来探望他，但是君王的权威仍旧不容挑战。能够让Loki改关到Thor的寝宫、并让Frigga偶尔来探视，已经是Odin所能做出的最大让步，这还是基于他心中对Loki仅存的父子之情。

　　他当时在金殿上对Loki的审判，是整个Asgard都知道的事。

　　即便是王后，也不能破坏属于国王的威严。

 

 

 

　　Frigga一离开，原本兄友弟恭的场面，立刻变得剑拔弩张。Loki迅速退到离Thor最远的角落，Thor双手环胸，慵懒地笑着：“亲爱的弟弟，躲那么干嘛？你以为离我这么远就有用吗？省省力气吧！等一下你还是得乖乖地在我身下哀求。”

　　“你那无用的大脑是否连记忆都出了问题？我从来就没有求过你。”引以为傲的银舌头，是Loki最后唯一剩下的武器。

　　“反正结果都是一样的。Loki，你是逃不出我的手掌心的。”可惜Thor根本就不在乎，千年的兄弟，让他早就学会把Loki的话当耳旁风。

　　“看来Odin对你的放逐，只是加深了你的傲慢和自大。我真是为Asgard的未来忧心，居然要有一个如此无知又无情的国王。”

　　“我只说一次，你自己过来，别让我动手。”雷神的耐心一向很有

限。

　　“如果你对我还有一点点兄弟情谊的话，就请你杀了我吧！”紧握的双手颓然地放松，Loki无力地滑落在地板上。

　　这是谎言之神第一次用真心话求饶。

　　Thor瞇起眼审视眼前难得真实的Loki，然后直接招来Mjolnir就往他身上丢。

　　就像当时在彩虹桥上一样，Loki再次狼狈地被Mjolnir压得动弹不得，他虚弱的身体根本承受不起强大的雷神之力，Loki感受到喉咙的鲜甜，他却不愿意让Thor看见他的衰弱，硬是把口中的鲜血给咽了回去。

　　Thor缓缓地走近他，然后蹲下来直视那双与Odinson家族完全不一样的绿色眼睛，Loki以为，那可能是温情的存在。

 

**可是，他的兄长带着嘲讽，幻灭他仅有的天真。**

 

　　“真可惜，对你，我连半点兄弟情谊都没有，性致和欲望倒是不少，所以，我怎么会舍得杀你呢？Loki，你摔下彩虹桥还没有死，原本应该是你的运气，你简直应该为此而每日膜拜诸神，可是你偏要自己作死，所以你也怨不了我。你就好好地待在这里，做符合你身份的事情，就是成为我的玩物，直到我玩腻了你——而到了那一天，也许我会考虑把你送到军队里，让饥渴的战士——好好地满足你。如果你不想要那一天到来的话，那就好好地取悦我，那或许我会大发慈悲，给你一个痛快。”

　　Loki真的要因此而颤抖了，眼前的这个人，真的是那个从小跟他一起长大、一起战斗、一起玩耍的Thor吗？真的是那个连生气都不忘提醒他要躲远一点的Thor吗？真的是那个因为他掉下彩虹桥、而发出斯心裂肺的怒吼的Thor吗？真的是那个无论眼前有多可怕的怪兽、都会挡在他面前的Thor吗？

　　——原来，随着他掉下彩虹桥，死的不是Loki，而是Thor。

　　Thor冷哼一声，粗暴地将Loki从地上拉起来，狠狠地扔到床上。

　　随着Loki的挣扎，Thor也渐渐被快意淹没。千年的相处，让他太了解Loki，也让他太知道如何磨去Loki的骄傲，而这些本该是亲密的了解，最后都转为一把利刃，让他能够用来伤害他。

 

　　——Loki，我恨你，这是你自己选的，不要怨我。


	4. 我是众神之父啊

　　换了个牢笼的Loki，日子并没有改变多少。

　　看着手上的手链和脚链，Loki很想笑——起码他在地牢的时候还不用被铐起来呢！而现在，他的活动范围看着比以往大了一倍不止，他却被那些链子锁住，只能在一定的框框中绕圈。所以他依旧只能每天躺在躺椅上，或是干脆坐在地板上读书，陪伴他的只剩冷漠和痛苦，只有靠着书本，才能让他感到片刻的安宁。

　　突然，他对着某着角落，淡淡地开口：

　　“伟大的众神之父，纡尊降贵地前来探视一名低等的囚犯，着实令我受宠若惊。”Loki盯着手上的书，复杂的文字此刻却映不进他的眼里，感应到Odin的出现确实让他非常吃惊。

　　“Loki, you are my son……”Odin叹了一口很长的气。

　　“Your son is Thor Odinson, I’m Loki Laufeyson.”Loki的回应很平静，他已经接受了自己不再是尊贵的奥丁之子，“你说过的，不是吗？”这些对他来说已经都无所谓了，他只在乎母亲。

　　“Loki，我知道Thor让你很痛苦，你……你想离开吗？”Odin不是Frigga，长久以来Thor是怎么对待Loki的他清清楚楚。他原本以为Thor只是在气头上，只要等过段日子、他气消了，一切就会好的。可是他没有想到，Thor愈来愈变本加厉。

　　“为什么？我不是罪大恶极的囚犯吗？不是应该被关押至死吗？你有这么好心？你不怕我又跑去勾结外敌、进攻Asgard？”Loki真的讶异了，Odin居然愿意放他走？

　　“……”长久的静默之后，Odin终于回答，“我不能让Asgard未来的国王因乱伦而蒙羞。”这是最合理的理由，但是他知道，他的小儿子，这辈子都不会原谅他了。

　　Loki已经连冷笑的力气都没有了，无限的悲凉在心头徘徊。

　　——父王，你终究还是只爱着Thor，收养了低贱的寒冰巨人，是不是你这辈子最大的错误？是不是你这辈子最懊悔的一件事？

　　他盯着Odin看，试着想找出什么？可是连他自己也不知道，自己到底想找出什么？难道是想从Odin的表情中，找出他渴望已久的父爱吗？这太可笑了。

　　无所谓，反正结果都是一样的。他这样对自己说。

　　“你要我怎么做？”

　　“我可以送你去中庭，但是我必须封印你的神力跟魔法，不过我会保证你的生活与安全。”

　　“我不需要你的保证，只要你能让我离开这个鬼地方，剩下的，成交。”

　　Odin伤心地看着这个儿子，再次无声地悲叹：

 

　　——Loki, you are my son……为什么你就是不愿意相信这一点……

 

 

 

　　Loki依照Odin的吩咐，在Thor出征的黑夜时分，用Odin给他的钥匙打开了长久以来扣住他的锁链，Odin把房间外面的魔咒降低强度，再把破解的魔法教给了Loki。

　　Odin要求他要布置得像是Loki自己逃跑的一样，他不希望破坏他与Thor的父子关系；更重要的是，他必须保证未来的Asgard国王，不会偏离轨道太多。

　　身为未来的九界之王，不能把所有的心思都放在一个囚犯上。他会说服Thor接受他弟弟逃狱的事实，并且不要再追究。

　　Loki无所谓，反正他也不是第一次被Odin当枪使。

　　Odin已经提前封住他的神力，他终究不忍心，最后他留了一半的魔法给他，这可以保证Loki无法再施展强大的魔咒害人，却也能保证他应该能在中庭过得衣食无忧。

　　Odin不愿意破坏与Thor的父子关系，就代表Loki得自己想办法逃到Odin的寝殿去，所以如何解决闪电宫外的守卫就成了他最大的麻烦。好在Thor一向自大，他深信自己的能力根本不需要依靠没用的侍卫来保护，所以闪电宫外的守卫也不是很多。

　　靠着几个安眠咒语，他还是轻松地放倒了他们。

　　一路上他很幸运地没有遇到任何人，顺利到让Loki觉得蹊跷，但是他没有时间想那么多，他的动作必须快点，天一亮Thor就会回来。

　　他跑得飞快，心脏以不正常的频率疯狂跳动着，他几乎可以听见自己脉搏正在噗通噗通地疯狂闪动，对自由和新生活的渴望，让他兴奋到几乎要哭泣。

　　终于，Odin的寝殿近在眼前，他很久没有来过这个地方了，他从来没想过自己还有机会能再踏进这里，可是他来了，抱着重生的希望和美好的未来而来。

　　一步又一步，他慢慢地走上宫殿前的阶梯，就差那一步，他就能踏进Odin的寝宫范围，然后彻底地离开Asgard，和那些不堪及邪恶，永远告别——

　　“我最亲爱的弟弟，你要去哪里？”Thor阴侧侧的声音从背后传来，Loki的心跳漏了两拍，几乎要停止呼吸，他不敢转身，一旦转过身就会葬送掉自己所有的希望——

　　可是，希望本就不是奴隶能够拥有的东西。

　　Thor走上前直接就踹倒Loki，恶毒的痛感打碎了他最后的愿望，只能卑微地倒在泥土里不发一语。

　　可是Thor没有要放过他，他愤怒地走近Loki，然后用力地将脚恨恨踩在Loki白晰的手指上，“弟弟，你永远也学不乖，是不是？”

　　“要我学乖就跟要你学聪明一样的不可能。”Loki开始听见来自自己引以为傲、能够施展最美妙的魔法的手指上，骨头断裂的声音。

　　“我从未见过像你一样喜欢自讨苦吃的囚犯。”脚上的力度缓慢却不间断地在增加。

　　居高临下的凝视和迫不得已的俯首，成了强烈的对比。

　　“你来这里做什么？说！”喀拉喀拉，断裂成了碎裂。

　　十指连心，痛不欲生。

　　“……”Loki几乎是仰望着宫殿，对着宫殿的主人，有着最后一丝期盼。

　　过大的动静引起了正在等待Loki前来的Odin的注意，他却很不想去面对。他深深地感到心痛和无力，他真的不知道自己到底应该怎么样，才能帮助这两个儿子不要再互相伤害？

　　可是这一切的开端都是他造成的，所以也还是必须由他来结束。

　　带着沉重的脚步，他终于还是走出寝殿，看着盛怒的Thor和狼狈的Loki，Odin沉默很久才终于问道：“Thor、Loki，你们两个大半夜的在我的寝宫外面做什么？”他的语气听不出任何情绪，就像是他们两个小时候胡闹，闹得整个仙宫上下都不安宁时，身为父亲的Odin就会像现在这样淡淡地质问他们，然后再给兄弟俩该有的教训。

　　可是他的回答却让Loki知道，Odin又再一次地放弃了他——

　　身为Asgard的国王，被诸神拥戴的众神之父，他本可以救他的，他却再一次无情地抛弃了他。

　　“父王，Loki身为囚犯，却放倒守卫偷跑出闪电宫，我也不知道他为什么要跑到你的寝殿外。”即便是在父亲面前，Thor的愤怒也完全不加以掩饰。

　　“是吗？Loki，你想做什么？”那张平静的老脸没有一丝情绪变化，好像主动与Loki合谋、要让Loki离开Asgard的人，不是他。

　　Loki的眼光在Odin和Thor之间来回游走，他看见Thor眼中的怒火、他看见Odin眼底的哀伤——和恳求。

　　最后他终于放弃，死心地笑了，“如你所见，我逃出闪电宫，就是为了前来杀掉伟大的众神之父，殿下。如果你再晚来一步，应该就能够看见你父亲的尸体。”

　　这个回答果不其然让Thor暴跳如雷，聚集雷电之力的Mjolnir狠狠地往Loki身上飞去，Odin有一瞬间的慌张——被封住神力的Loki，是不可能承受得起雷神的怒火。

　　Loki则是闭上眼睛安静地等待即将到来的死亡，可是他没有等到，只是被侍卫从地上小心地扶起来。

　　Odin拦下了Mjolnir，他想说点什么化解这两兄弟的矛盾，可是他开不了口，所有的温情最终只能化为一句叹息：“带他回闪电宫去。”

　　谁也不能插手这两兄弟的事，他已经失去一个儿子，他不想再失去另外一个了。

 

**——Loki，对不起，我知道你再也不会原谅我。可是，就如同你每次讽刺的，我不只是你一个人的父亲，我是众神之父啊！**

 

 

 

　　回到闪电宫的Thor大发雷霆。

　　他发狂地把Loki绑在柱子上，用力量强悍到能杀神的鞭子狠狠抽打他，一下又一下，Loki试着靠数那些落在身上的鞭子来转移自己的注意力：

　　一、二、三、四、五——

　　可是那些鞭子来得太快又太多，他根本数不过来，随着伤口的增加及体力的流逝，他开始有点昏昏沉沉：

　　Thor，你终于愿意放过我了吗？

　　他没有得到回答，因为他已经昏死过去。盛怒的雷神回过神后，他亲爱的弟弟已经浑身是血的昏迷在柱子上。

　　Thor没有感觉，他只是眯起眼，冷冷地观察昏迷的Loki，最后——冰寒的水带着无情浇醒了Loki，鞭子再也无法发泄Thor的怒火，只有欲望才可以。

　　再次被Thor压在身下的Loki，终究没有办法再抵抗，只能痛苦的呻吟。他试着不要去在乎这些，如果放弃比天还高的自尊，或许真的会好过很多。

　　可是那样的他，最终还能剩下什么？

　　谎言之神学着用谎言来治疗和安慰自己，只要不在乎，就什么也不用害怕。

　　Thor在欲火和怒火的燃烧中，不断低喃重复，虽然谁也听不见：

 

　　——Loki，你是我的，你永远都别想逃离我。


	5. 幸福的错觉

　　日子一成不变，Loki依旧只能每日读书消遣，但是他已经没办法再变那些小魔法取悦自己了。

　　逃跑被抓之后，他身上的伤痕以惊人的速度累积，这使他不得不消耗大量的魔力给自己治伤。幸好，他已经不需要每分每秒施展幻术以维持尊严，他只需要在Frigga来看望他时，遮掩好不被她发现就好。

　　虽然Frigga从他被抓回来以后。就再也没来看过他了。

　　Loki和Thor都不知道，从Loki被抓回闪电宫后，Odin就禁止Frigga以任何方式来探望他。他甚至不惜威胁她，如果她再去探望她的小儿子，Loki就必须回到大牢里。

　　因为他不想让Frigga亲眼看见这对兄弟毫无保留的互相伤害，他告诉她Thor一定会好好照顾Loki的。

　　众神之父坚信，他们兄弟只能依靠彼此才能找到出路。

　　Thor以管教不听话的犯人为由，三不五时就会命人来给Loki展示一点他口中的小训诫。

　　有时候，是一顿鞭子，用最好的灵蛇皮制成力量强大的鞭子。

　　一抽下去就会皮开肉绽，二抽下去就会深可见骨，即便Loki的治疗术很强，可是只剩下一半魔法的他，也应付不来身上数百条、条条都可致命的鞭痕。Thor只给他最普通的伤药，他只能任由伤口慢慢好转，可是往往还来不及好，就又会增添上新的一笔。

　　有时候，是一顿棍子，用矮妖国的千年神木制成的木棍。

　　一棍打下去，就会出现最深的瘀血，轻轻一碰就会痛得让人生不如死，几个月都消散不了，Loki 最不耐烦应付这种棍伤，又费劲效果又慢，所以往往干脆不去管它，反正痛苦对他而言已经是家常便饭。

　　有时候，是一顿匕首，那是Thor从Loki那里没收来的匕首，后来成为对他下手的刑具。

　　带有魔法的匕首，一刺下去就会快速结痂，可是伤口会在里面溃烂，蚀骨钻心的疼。

　　Loki仅存的魔法和被封印的神力实在没办法让他应付每天的伤痕，那些实在是太多太多了——那些伤痕，蜿蜒扭曲又丑陋地提醒他，要不是他拥有养父Odin赐与的神格和生父Laufey寒冰巨人的健壮体质，他早就撑不下去而消亡了。

　　即便他再怎么不愿意留下Thor的痕迹，他也没有选择只能留下。他还必须要保留一点魔法，让他能在Frigga突然出现时应付她。

　　——母亲，我真的好想念你，你为什么不来抱抱我？

　　而在这样毫无期待与希望的日子里，有时候他甚至会卑微的庆幸，至少Thor不是亲自动手。

　　是不是先爱上的人就输了？没有解答。

　　他爱了一辈子的哥哥、他以为会一辈子呵护自己的兄长，用他的方式残酷地告诉Loki：过去曾经有过的那些美好的时光——

 

**不过是幸福的错觉。**

 

 

 

　　翻过身，从Loki身上退下的Thor一脸满足。

　　“以一个性奴来说，你的表现真的很令我满意，亲爱的弟弟。”

　　“以一个禽兽来说，你的表现真的很令我恶心，无耻的殿下。”

　　“啪”。

　　清脆的耳光声回荡在整个房间里。

　　Thor翻身下床，站在床边居高临下地看着满身伤痕的Loki，毫不犹豫地告诉他：“Loki，这个巴掌是在教你，你应该要学会，好好地尊敬自己的主人。”

　　他学不会。但是这个耳光打懵了Loki。

　　从小到大，撇除那些兄弟打架的时候，Thor从来没有打过他，一次都没有。就连当初他要毁掉Jotunheim的时候，Thor也口口声声说：不会和他对打。

　　上次被Thor鞭打时，他其实没有感觉到是Thor在打他，那只是他们兄弟的另一种角力而已，可是这一次，这一次……

　　是真的了，他们再也回不去了。

　　不管是他、还是Thor，都再也回不到当初金殿前，他对Thor索吻的最后那一瞬间。那时候的他们，笑得是多么开心；现在的他们，就是恨得多么深刻。

　　Loki没有像以往一样跟Thor唇枪舌战，他只是一言不发地冷冷凝视着他。这个耳光，打掉了Loki对于他兄长最后一丝的期待和眷恋。

　　——我爱过你的，Thor，真的爱过，虽然你从来都不明白。

　　他的表情让Thor有些烦躁，他像平常一样粗暴地抓住Loki的脖子，凶恶地把他拉到面前，冷漠地警告他：“Loki，你一直是聪明的。所以，不要激怒我，这样会让你的日子比较好过。”然后他穿上衣服大步离去，每一次都是这样，只有欲望的发泄，没有欢爱后的温情细语。

　　连一个敷衍的拥抱都不曾有过。

　　Loki目送他的背影很久很久，他都不曾动弹一下。这个背影他整整追随了千年，最后却是换来无尽的怨恨。

　　——Thor，你曾经口口声声地说，我是你弟弟、说要我跟你回家。可是，你从来都没有真的相信过我、你从来都没有真的理解过我。

 

　　就这样吧！我们之间，注定了就是伤害。

 

 

 

　　Loki以为这就是结局，但是命运之神从来就没有要放过他。

　　高贵的邪神正一个人缩在房间中最阴暗的角落，他把自己缩成小小的一团。如果不细看，是不会发现他的；可是不用仔细看，都会察觉他此刻有多么惊慌失措，因为他正强烈地颤抖着。

　　他察觉了来自他身体里的变化，这个变化让他不知道如何面对、也让他趋近崩坏。他试着轻轻抚上自己的小腹，那里面多了一个不应该存在的东西——他和Thor的孩子。

　　这个结果让他几乎晕厥，他从来就没有想过自己会有孩子，从他知道自己的身世到现在，他没有一刻比现在更加痛恨自己的身份，一个能孕育的寒冰巨人。

　　不不不不不！

　　他不要生下Thor的孩子，如果有了孩子，就代表他和Thor、和Asgard，真的要接受命运的安排，纠缠到永无止尽，这对他而言太残忍。他是那么努力地想逃开这一切，他不要他不要他不要——

　　他抖着手喘着气，想要给自己下一个咒语。

　　一个能让他解决掉这个麻烦的咒语。

　　可是他口中的咒语念到一半，往往又会渐渐地消失在嘴边——如果这个孩子是命运的安排，那他是不是可以用一种属于他自己的方式，来拥有一个属于自己的永恒？

　　最终他还是只能抱着肚子无声地哭泣：孩子，你不应该来的，你的父亲之间，没有爱、只有恨。你的出生会成为悲剧，我的人生就是一个悲剧，我会害了你，我不应该害你成为另一个悲剧……

 

　　——可是……可是我爱他……


	6. 哭泣？喜悦？

　　你有没有爱过一个人，是你到死也无法放弃？

　　你有没有恨过一个人，是你到死也无法解脱？

 

　　Loki是谎言之神，谎言有时是种伪装，而自欺也是种谎言。

　　不幸的是，他竟又是一个如此渴求爱的人，所以当他伪装情绪告诉Frigga你不是我的母亲时，被Frigga以一句：“你了解每一个人，却唯独不了解自己”说破之后，他的反应不是被看穿的愤怒，而是想去握住她的手。

　　活了上千年，他从来就是一个矛盾又偏执的人，所以他听不进Odin的解释，而偏执往往代表执着。他以为一个耳光可以抹去他对Thor所有的爱恋，矛盾的是千年之恋又岂是那么轻易就能放弃的执迷不悟？

　　他从来都无法面对失去，所以他才会放手让自己掉下彩虹桥。

　　一个耳光让他对Thor失望至极，但失望从不等于死心。自信与自卑，在他身上完美并存。只需要一个契机，就能唤醒任何一边；只要一个合理的理由，他就能找回自己追寻的渴望。所以那个掉下彩虹桥想寻死的邪神，才会在宇宙流放时，与奇塔瑞人做交易，只为换取那万分之一的可能。

　　他可以一直告诉自己他不爱Thor了，如果没有出现变化，他就可以成功地催眠自己。可是这个孩子，挖掘出他以为埋葬的所有感情。它成了命运的羁绊，点亮心中几乎熄灭的火光，他再不愿意，也无法挣脱。长久以来的浑沌不堪，没有出口，无力逃避、也无力接受，只能沈浸在爱恨之中，交错难言。

 

**——生命使人哭泣，也使人喜悦。**

 

 

 

　　从那天以后，Loki不再给自己治伤，他也不再吃饭。

　　他很好奇他到底能不能成为自远古以来第一个绝食而死的神？他任由自己奄奄一息地挣扎在死亡边缘，既然他下不了手害死自己的孩子，那就让别人来吧！

　　他期待着这个孩子会随着他身上的伤口慢慢离去，可是这个孩子的生命力竟是如此顽强，他紧紧地抓住Loki不放，虚弱却安稳地在他肚子里逐渐成长。

　　他也低估了他眼中的白痴的坚持，又或者说是他低估了Thor对他憎厌的程度。

　　他自己不治伤无法从这个循环中解脱，因为最后Thor总会命人治疗他，用一种近乎羞辱的方式，让侍卫扒开他的衣服替他上药。

　　而这是为了能顺利地给他再增添新的伤口。

　　虽然那些侍卫从来都不敢真正细看二殿下的身体，没有人敢看，那副躯体上的伤痕，让所有人都心惊胆战。但是即便如此，这个过程，每一次都还是让Loki感到无比难堪。

　　然而尊贵的邪神还是不愿意因此求饶。

　　那些用血和泪堆建起来的尊严和骄傲，是无论如何也无法摒弃的。

　　而不管他再怎么不愿意承认，他也渐渐意识到，这个孩子，给了他一种从未体验过的期望。他难以理解，或许这就是所谓的为父则刚？

　　尽管如此，他还是每天都在到底应不应该要留下这个孩子中，来回挣扎。

 

　　——孩子，我真的很想爱你，可是我真的害怕。

 

 

 

　　Thor怒气冲冲地踏入他的房间，Loki正无力地躺在椅子上闭眼小憩，伤痕和绝食消耗了他大量的体力，却对他高贵的神格没有一丝一毫的损伤。他从来没想过，自己有一天竟会如此羡慕他口中卑微又愚蠢的中庭蝼蚁，起码他们想死很容易。

　　Thor来到Loki面前冷声质问：“Loki，你又没吃饭？”

　　可是回应他的，是Loki充耳不闻的冷漠。

　　雷神从来都不是一个有耐心的人，他直接抓起Loki、狠狠地掐着他的下巴，然后把他让厨房准备好、能补充很多营养的汤品，粗鲁地灌进他的口中，再用力地摀着他的嘴，不让他把汤吐出来，直到确定Loki把汤都咽下去之后，他才放开他。

　　Loki觉得自己的脸大概已经瘀青了，Thor的力道从来都远超乎他自己的认知。

　　可是Thor还是不满意。

　　他愤怒Loki的绝食、厌恶他用如此不入流的方式来抗争，所以他决定再给他一点教训。

　　他阴狠地笑着，把碗摔碎，又捡起最大的一块碎片，拉过Loki伤痕累累的双手，开始缓慢地画下新的印记。就像是刻意要用疼痛提醒来Loki，你到底是谁——

　　这是他新爱上的游戏，在Loki身上亲手刻下属于他的痕迹，让他疯狂地沉迷其中。

　　随着逐渐印入眼里的鲜血，Thor再次被激起体内的暴性，在Loki面前他好像从来就无法克制自己，他冷酷地舔去那些新鲜的血液，阴诡的笑着，“不要想着死，弟弟。你要是死了，我上哪儿再去找一个这么能让我兴奋的奴隶？”他总是知道怎么样能最准确的伤到Loki，与此同时，他的手已经开始摸索Loki的全身。

　　“你就这么恨我吗？Thor。”Loki终于张开眼，嘶哑地问着。

　　“怎么会？我爱死你了，弟弟。”Thor随意地顺口说着。

　　“Me too, Thor.”他突然笑了，带着幸福和悲凉的笑。可惜，他知道Thor从来都读不懂，他每个表情背后的意义。

　　Thor说爱他。

　　明知道这是自欺欺人，但是向来说谎成自然的谎言之神，开始宁愿用谎言来拯救自己——即便这个谎言苍白而空虚，他也只能以此为浮木，紧抓不放。

　　绿色的眸子闪过一丝奇异的亮光，转念之间，他决定不再让自己处于被动的状态。

　　Loki挣扎着翻身压上Thor，用力地亲吻他的兄长。

　　——你不是说我没有资格接受你的吻吗？我偏偏就要你吻我。Thor，你眼里如此卑微的我，要为你生下我们的孩子。

　　这是我对你的爱；也是我对你的恨。

　　我要为这个孩子再努力一次，我要给他不同的结局，我不要他成为悲剧。

　　Thor有一瞬间的惊讶，随即夺回主控权更加凶狠地回吻他，他的手紧紧压住Loki的脑袋，两个人都疯狂地撕咬，却又渴求对方。直到他们的唇都破了，这个带着怒意和复杂的吻，却无法化解他们对彼此的怨恨和怒气，只能用更激烈的方式厮杀。

　　他们总是这样，好像只有这样的互相伤害，才能让他们确定彼此的存在。

　　带着不死不休的气势，他们终于完成一场你情我愿的性爱——

 

　　可是他们都伤痕累累。

 

 

 

　　“你今天怎么这么听话？”激情过后，大概是被Loki第一次主动的反应刺激到，Thor十分难得地躺在床上抱着他，长期拿着Mjolnir、所以磨出粗茧的手指，轻柔地把玩着他的黑发，还不安分地啃咬着他的耳垂。

　　“反正也打不过你，不如闭上眼睛好好享受。说真的，Thor，你也不完全是一无是处，起码你的体力能让我享受到快感。”Loki半眯着眼微微喘气，他逐渐学会享受Thor强加在他身上的痛苦。

　　Thor低低地笑了起来，他还是比较愿意看到这样的弟弟，而不是那个死气沉沉的Loki。

　　——而在很久以后，Thor回想起来这一天，都还是很懊悔。如果他能早一点发现自己当时眼底的宠溺，他跟Loki，是不是就能有完全不一样的神生？

　　“你这个小骗子，真难得会说实话。既然如此，那我很愿意让你再享受一次……”幽暗的眼光乘载着炙热的欲火，Thor想，他们大概都病了。

　　“我会享受的……”无声的喘息盛满着情欲的呢喃，Loki想，他们大概都疯了。

 

　　——Thor，我真的爱你，比任何人都爱你。

　　——Loki，我真的恨你，比任何人都恨你。


	7. 邪神的光明

　　不把对方折磨至死就无法罢休的两兄弟，逐渐能在残暴的性爱中，找到一种几乎可以算得上是和平共处的方法。

　　有了开端之后，一切就变得不再那么困难。

　　Loki几乎要有一种错觉，觉得Thor是爱着他的。Thor开始会在完事之后，给他一个拥抱，他也不再拒绝亲吻Loki，偶尔心情好的时候，还会亲吻他的额头——以一种轻佻却柔软的态度。

　　Thor几乎要有一种错觉，觉得Loki是爱着他的。Loki的银舌头依旧毒辣，但是他渐渐地变得顺从，变得乖巧，就像他说的，他在享受——以一种近乎于讨好的态度。

　　Thor对此感到满意，虽然他并没有因此而放松对Loki的看管、也没有因此而减少对Loki的凌虐，但是他没有发现，自己会不由自主地给Loki一些温柔。

　　Loki想，如果是这样，那也许他可以忍受得了Thor几乎毫无神性的虐待。只要他还能待在他身边、只要他们一家三口还能在一起，虽然他依旧不敢告诉Thor孩子的存在。

　　偶尔Thor还会带他去花园走一走，让他呼吸所谓的新鲜空气，Loki因此而稍微流露出的笑容，让Thor再一次成功地说服自己：他是对的，只有这样才能让Loki得到惩罚和学会感激。

　　此刻两兄弟正走在闪电宫的花园中，很难得的没有互相讽刺。时间好像回到从前，他们斗嘴，但不伤害。

　　“Loki，你最近挺乖的，为什么？”带着弟弟走在石板路上的Thor，还是克制不住自己，将疑问吐出口。

　　“这不就是你要的吗？”Loki给了他一个白眼，仿佛他问了多么愚蠢的问题。

　　Thor很惊讶地发现，最近Loki身上多了一种不同的气质，还带有几分慵懒，却让他像中毒一样沉溺。他没有生气，只是说：“既然如此，喊声主人来听听。”半是调笑半是认真，他从不放松对他的欺压。

　　“哈——”Loki的回答是个懒洋洋的哈欠。其实他根本不想出门，怀孕让他只想待在房间里睡觉，何况身上还铐着锁链，每走一步都磕得他浑身不舒服。

　　“如果你不听话，我就在这里上了你。”还是那个熟悉的威胁语气，可是Loki没有听出来，连Thor自己也没发现，里面有宠爱的味道。

　　“我无所谓，反正将来成为Asgard国王的人又不是我，要背负乱伦名声的人也不是我。”Loki又翻了个白眼，在心底嘲讽他的兄长。

　　——你还是一如既往的愚蠢，才能想出这么白痴的威胁。

　　“弟弟，我收回刚刚的话，你还是一点都不乖。”Thor其实很喜欢这样跟Loki斗嘴，他觉得这样的弟弟光彩照人。

　　“Thor，不用自责，你的驽钝一向让我惊叹。”

　　“呵呵呵，你永远都学不乖，但是没关系，总有一天，你会心甘情愿地臣服在我的脚下。”总是那么自信满满的模样，让人又爱又恨。

　　“母亲说过，活在幻想中会使人分不清现实，而且你已经够蠢了。”

　　“Loki，我觉得，你最近好像有点不太一样？”Thor停下脚步，仔细地打量起身旁的Loki。

　　“是吗？我倒觉得你一直都一样，一样的只长肌肉、不长脑子。”

Loki强作镇定，拼命告诉自己：不可能，他隐藏得那么好，这个笨蛋不可能看出来的。

　　Thor愉快地笑了起来，将Loki搂进怀里。在Thor炙热的唇印下来之前，Loki能听见他沉重的呼吸声——

 

　　和自己的强烈的心跳声。

 

 

 

　　从Loki决定要换一种方式跟Thor相处后，他不再抗拒孩子的存在，而是期待他的到来。他从这个孩子身上，找到一种全新的希望。

　　他开始会温柔地摸着自己的肚子，他从来没有想过，一个孩子，一个完完全全属于他的小生命，会让长久以来一直找不到归属感的他，找到救赎。

 

**就像漂泊已久的船只，终于找到可以停靠的港湾；**

**活在海啸地狱的邪神，终于找到属于自己的光明。**

 

　　——孩子，你会像谁呢？会像你的父亲一样健壮吗？

 

 

 

　　可是即便是神，也不能事事得偿所愿；我们得到的，往往都不是我们想要的。

　　他们虽然能有短暂的和平，但是自作孽一向也都是这两兄弟的神性中，难以抹灭的因子。

　　那一天，Loki觉得自己永远都无法忘记那一天。也许就是那一天，才会让后来的他们，在各自的遗憾中死去。

　　Thor带着Jane回到Asgard，像刚结婚的新婚夫妻一样，Thor搂着Jane，大步地走入他的牢笼。

　　那个该死的中庭女人，当着Thor的面，狠狠地给了他一掌，Thor却完全没有要替他曾经最宝贝的弟弟出头的意思，他甚至开心地笑了起来，毕竟这可是他第一次看到Loki被人打着玩，还是被一个他最看不起的中庭女人。

　　“I like her.”看到Thor的幸灾乐祸，Loki忽略自己心底的酸意，露出玩世不恭的笑容，却让Thor感到一丝不悦。

　　他也不知道为什么，好像Loki愈高兴，他就愈容易生气。他带Jane来找Loki，是想看见Loki的愤怒，而不是那句该死的I like her。

　　于是他决定再一次用恶毒的语言，践踏他那个不听话的弟弟，只有这样他才能抹去那些被忽视的不快，于是他开口对Jane说：“Jane，我们走吧！我带你去见我的母亲，别跟这个低贱的奴隶浪费时间。”身为雷神殿下，他可是很忙的，他还要取出Jane体内的乙太。

　　那个中庭女人一脸幸福地跟着Thor离开了。

　　Loki盯着他们远去的背影，然后轻轻地笑了起来。一开始是轻声的发笑，后来，他逐渐无法克制地狂笑出声。

　　门外的守卫听得心惊胆战：二殿下该不会是因为被关太久所以彻底疯了吧？刚刚有发生什么好笑的事吗？为什么他的笑声可以听起来这么凄凉又可怕？

 

　　——Thor，原来你不是我的唯一，因为我从来都没拥有过你。


	8. 我会陪着你

　　Jane的到来让Thor的心情变得很好。

　　因为他找到一种新方法，来欺负他的弟弟。他开始会常常让Loki离开他的牢笼在闪电宫到处闲晃，然后用各种方式出现在他面前，让他看着自己和Jane有多恩爱。

　　但Thor却从未想过，自己这样做的意义到底是什么？

　　他甚至会有意无意地暗示，Jane会是他未来的王后，他说得很肯定，肯定到让Loki也相信了。

　　他试着放空自己，充耳不闻；他让自己站在屏幕后面，冷眼看着Thor对Jane的轻声细语及温存柔情，可是这真的很难。怀孕让他变得很烦躁、变得很容易生气，房间里的家具和杯碗被他砸过一批又一批。

　　他肚子里的孩子因此抗议过无数次，这个小东西实在不是很乖巧，他确实是像他的父亲一样，健壮又顽皮。却常常闹得Loki整个人都不舒服，Loki唯一能做的，就是一遍又一遍地把手放在肚子上，然后安抚地跟他说话：

　　孩子，我忍受的一切都是为了你，所以你要乖乖的，好吗？

　　而孩子的另一个父亲Thor，却毫无察觉。

　　他让侍女一次又一次地帮Loki收拾好房间、再给他换上新的摆设，而这样做只是为了怕久没出现的Frigga突击检查，他怕母亲觉得他没有好好照顾弟弟，不然他根本懒得管。他有更重要的事要做，他忙着带Jane认识Asgard的美丽，也忙着用Jane来刺激他那个、实在不够乖巧的弟弟。

　　他现在最喜欢做的一件事，就是在他和Jane吃饭的时候，逼着Loki戴着枷锁站在他们的身后，就像那些低等的仆人，他用Jane的存在提醒Loki：

　　你看看你，曾经你是Asgard最尊荣的二王子殿下，可是现在的你有多卑微。连你最讨厌的中庭凡人，都能在Asgard里过得比你好、比你高贵。

　　他想要用这种方式，换取Loki的服从。

　　——你过去曾经拥有的一切，全都握在我手里，只有我能决定，你应该在天堂，还是地狱。

　　Loki也开始常常见到四勇士，毕竟他们一天到晚都跟在Thor身边。

　　他会看到Volstagg脸上毫不掩饰的不屑、看到Hogun冷淡不信任的表情、看到Sif若有所思地盯着他，唯一还算友好的，是Fandral脸上的关心和同情。

　　可那也是邪神最无法忍受的东西，尽管他知道那是出自于好意。

　　但是Jane的到来，对Loki也不是全然没有好处。至少，Thor暂停了对Loki的刑罚，Loki自嘲地笑着，不知道自己是不是应该为此感谢那个女人？

　　Thor理由很简单，因为他怕吓到Jane，如果Loki带着满身的伤痕出现，也未免太倒胃口了一点。他的残暴，只对Loki一个人展示。

 

　　——Loki只觉得肚子发酸，他只能归咎于是孩子在难过。

 

 

 

　　Jane是个好女人，还是很富有同情心的那种。虽然她不太明白这对兄弟的事情，也很生气Loki曾经毁了纽约、还害了那么多条人命，但是看着眼前脸色发白、摇摇欲坠的Loki，她还忍不住关切地询问：“你还好吗？要不要坐下来休息一下？Thor，让他坐下来吃点东西吧！他看起来好像快昏倒了。”

　　但是她的关心却让Loki彻底失去控制，他对着她冷笑怒骂，说出口的话全是邪恶，“你这个愚蠢又卑贱的中庭荡妇，你以为你是谁？你有什么资格在这里发号势令？”

　　她劝告Thor的模样，简直就自以为是Thor的王后，明明是关怀的话语，在他耳中却成了无尽的讥讽。

　　Jane因为这些她从未听过的歹毒，而不敢置信，然后掩面哭着跑了出去。Sif在Thor指示的眼神下，点了点头，也追了出去，偌大的餐厅里，只剩下Loki、Thor和三战士。

　　三战士都不敢出声，只有Loki还站在那里为自己刚刚的表现而洋洋得意。

　　——Thor，你从来都不懂，我喜欢用恶毒说话，那利刃出鞘的模样，是我与生俱来最完美的伪装。

　　Thor额头上的青筋暴起，整个人像是被怒气充满的气球，带着满身惊人的危险，逼近笑得很挑衅的Loki。然后，就是一顿毫无节制的拳头，还有用来驯服Loki的鞭子。

　　才刚结痂没多久的伤口，很快就在Thor毫无理智的手下，再度出血。旧的伤口又受伤了，好像比之前的记忆中更疼。但是Loki无所谓，他喜欢看着那些旧伤新伤不断流血，他想知道到底能痛到什么程度？最可怕的是适应，而他早已走过那个过程，然后无觉。

　　是谁说过的？流血的伤口，总有复原的希望；而无法痊愈的，是不会流血的伤口。

　　邪神的血，连见惯战场杀戮的三勇士都不忍心看。

　　Loki任由Thor的冷酷侵袭，他嘴角死都不愿收敛的笑容，让Thor的大脑陷入一种空白的状态。他觉得自己会狠狠地打死这个早就该死的弟弟，他也准备要这么做，如果这是唯一能让他们兄弟俩，从这场互相伤害的游戏中解脱的办法——

 

　　那么诸神啊！就让我成为双手沾染鲜血的罪犯吧！

 

　　意识逐渐涣散，像断掉的绳索，好像再也无法拼接。肚子里传来一种气势惊人的疼痛，在Loki完全闭上眼睛之前，他只能在心里苦笑，对那个不该来的人说：

 

**孩子，这是最适合我跟你父亲的结局。你不要怨恨我，我会陪着你一起走。**

 

　　最后拦下暴怒的雷神的是翩翩公子Fandral。

　　“够了！Thor，你会打死他的，你不能因为几句话就杀了一个囚犯。”Fandral再也看不下去，他没有办法克制自己不去注意Loki嘴角那股诡异又凄楚的笑，也没有办法就这样看着Loki在他面前，被活活打死。

　　Thor凶狠地凝视着Fandral，Fandral努力压下心中的一丝恐惧与他对视，他毫不怀疑此刻的Thor，会狠狠将他掐死。

　　但最终Thor只是一脚踢开昏死在地上的Loki，然后命令身边赶来待命的守卫，“把他关到暗室里去，不许给他任何食物和水，就让他在那里自生自灭，只有这样他才能认清楚自己的身份，一个低贱的囚犯。”

 

　　——Loki，原来你真的无论如何都不能改变。


	9. 掌心里的梦话

　　闪电宫的暗室跟地牢很像，但是比整体条件比地牢还糟糕。

　　最起码地牢里还有许多囚犯一起被吞噬、至少地牢之中还会有一丝光亮，暗室却什么都没有。没有人、没有光、没有任何活着的气息，只有黑暗和阴冷。

　　守卫将昏死的Loki丢在地板上后就离开了。Loki只是囚犯，雷神殿下的命令，才是他们要永远执行的，所以没有一个人蹲下来稍微关怀过地板上的人是死是活。

　　Fandral考虑了很久，才终于鼓起勇气。

　　他一向都是四勇士中对Loki最为和善的人：只有Fandral会在Sif批评他、Hogun怀疑他、Volstagg耻笑他的时候，为Loki说话、为他辩解、为他缓冲那所有的不友善。

　　尽管事后往往证明了他的天真和错误，但是他却从来没有后悔过。

　　其实他一直都很喜欢Loki，他觉得解开Loki复杂的内心是一件很有趣的事，他很希望能够成为Loki长久以来的第一个朋友。虽然Asgard举国上下都崇武，但是他喜欢Loki变得那些小把戏，那是Asgard里如此特殊的存在。

　　可是他从来都不敢让人知道这一点。

　　虽然他们是神，神是不会因为断食而死的，但是Loki的状况看起来真的非常糟糕。从他再次见到Loki的时候，他就被吓到，那个那么虚弱单薄苍白空洞的人，真的是他认识的那个Loki吗？所以Fandral还是受不了良心的催促。

　　他带了一些上好的伤药和Loki可能会喜欢的食物，凭着自己的身份、和与Thor的交情，轻松地支走暗室门口的守卫，悄悄地前去探望Loki。

　　他花了几秒钟的时间，才适应室内完全的黑暗。

　　然后他点亮蜡烛，慢慢地走了进去。很快地，他就看到那个躺在地板上、浑身是血的男人。那些伤口不管怎么看都很恐怖，触目惊心。他真的很难相信，这些伤口的始作俑者，居然是来自那个——曾经那么弟控的Thor。

　　可是他不能不信，因为他已经亲眼见证。

　　Fandral走上前，蹲下身将手放在Loki的额头上，轻轻地唤醒他：“Loki，醒醒！”

　　“Fandral，你来做什么？”曾经磁性的嗓音如今却嘶哑的可怕。

　　“你还好吗？”Fandral关心地问。

　　“我很好！”如果不是因为肚子里多了一个生命的话，他真的是无坚不摧的邪神。

　　“我给你带了一点药和吃的，你需要我帮忙你上药吗？”

　　“你不怕Thor抓狂吗？”

　　Fandral决定忽略这个问题。他怎么可能不怕？他只是受不了良心的呼唤。毕竟他们是从小一起长大的，他没有办法眼睁睁看着Loki死在眼前，而无动于衷。

　　“你还需要什么吗？只要我做得到，我尽量帮你弄来。”

　　凝视那双带着善意的眼睛，纵使千百个不愿意，Loki还是逼着自己开口：“……你可以借给我一点神力吗？”帮我救救我的孩子。

　　他再怎么不愿意低头，也终究爱着自己的孩子——他只剩下这个孩子了，如果不能和孩子一起离开，那他就拚死也要把他保下来。他是邪神，他从来都不愿意求人，可是当他身为一个母亲时，他愿意放掉自己所有的骄傲，只为了换取孩子平安的可能。

　　叹口气，Fandral没有多问，他知道如果不是真的走投无路、被痛苦折腾到无法忍受，Loki是不会开口的。

　　他抓起他的手，开始慢慢地为他传输神力，Loki则不动声色地将神力转给肚子里的孩子。

　　“你想离开这里吗？”几分钟后，Fandral放开Loki的手，然后坐在他旁边，忍不住问道。

　　“怎么离开？Fandral，你做不到的。不要随便给予一个囚犯自由的希望，那会带给他致死的绝望。”Loki笑了，可他眼中的哀伤让善良的Fandral觉得很难受，他试着继续说下去。

　　“我……我可以帮你去跟Thor求情。”尽管口气微弱到连他自己也不信，但是他仍然试图想要安慰这个伤痕累累的人。

　　“连伟大的众神之父都无法让我离开这里，又何况是你。”语气中的嘲弄没有改变过，但似乎不再那么尖锐。

　　“Loki……”

　　“你可以给我一个拥抱吗？”Loki打断他，提出了一个他从来没有对母亲以外的人提过的要求——不管是谁都好，一个温柔良善的拥抱，能给此刻的他和孩子活下去的力量。

　　Fandral怜悯地看着眼前这个人。

　　他在他的印象中，是那么地孤芳自赏、自命不凡。可是今天他却发现，他好像在Thor的折磨中，学会低头、学会请求，褪去了所有的孤傲，现在的他似乎除了满身的伤痕以外，什么也没有。

　　他小心翼翼地将Loki从地板上扶起，试着不弄疼他、轻柔地将他抱入怀里。

　　那是一个很有温度的拥抱、一个来自朋友的拥抱，让Loki为此感到一丝安心。

　　Fandral又叹了口气，安慰地拍着怀里的人，然后想着：

 

**他真的没有这么坏。**

 

 

 

　　“你们在做什么？”

　　阴郁的声音传来，让Fandral浑身一震，那是来自恶魔的质问。

　　“Thor，我……”慌张地放下怀中的人，Fandral试着想要解释，尊贵的殿下却一个字也不想听。

　　“Fandral，是谁给你的权力，让你违背我的命令，私自前来探望这个奴隶？”

　　“Thor，Loki是你的弟弟。”Fandral忍不住反驳。

　　“他不是，他只是一个最卑下、最低微的犯人，他没有资格与我相提并论，我的弟弟，早就已经摔死在彩虹桥下。眼前这个人，只是一个骗子、一个低等的奴隶。”Thor已经气到口不择言，他也不知道为什么，但是看见Loki躺在Fandral怀中的这一幕，激起他浑身的怒火。

　　Loki觉得自己已经对Thor那些翻来覆去、毫无新意的话免疫了，他真的不觉得自己还会因此而难受——如果不是孩子拼命踢着他抗议的话，他就能更完美地说服自己。

　　“Thor，这样太过分了！”Fandral真的看不下去，曾经这两兄弟的感情有多好，为什么如今却要这样互相作践？

　　Loki努力地从地上爬起来，然后艰难地站到对峙的两人中间，冷漠地开口：“够了！Fandral，你回去吧！以后不要再来了。”即便是邪神，也不愿意看到刚刚给过他一丝温暖的人，因为他而受到伤害。

　　“Loki……”Fandral还想说点什么。

　　“我会永远记住你今日的好意。”Fandral，真的谢谢你。

　　Fandral担忧地看着Loki，后者正与他哥哥互不相让地瞪视对方，他只能无奈地离开。

　　“尊贵的二殿下，你就这么下贱？连被囚禁都不忘记要勾引我身边的人？”Thor抓住他的手，愤怒地咆哮。

　　“你来干嘛？”Loki用最擅长的冰冷回击。

　　“审讯犯人。”

　　“罪名呢？污辱未来的王后？”

　　Thor冷静地看着明明就满身伤痕、却还是不愿意认输的弟弟；他凝视那双、他曾经誓言守护的绿色眼眸，然后——

　　他狠狠地吻上那双眼睛的主人。

　　他用力地撕咬、啃食，直到他口中尝到一股鲜甜，怒气终究化为一股不舍，这个吻转成轻柔，他小心地舔过刚刚被他咬出的伤口，他的舌尖温柔缱绻地抚过每一道唇纹，双手也在无意之中改为有力的环绕，将他们紧贴在对方的身上，没有一点距离。

　　带着占有意味的深吻，彻底击垮这对兄弟长久以来对彼此的深恶痛绝——

　　他们明明是相爱的、他们应该要相爱的，他们明明说过会永远在彼此身边并肩作战的，可是为什么最后他们走着走着就散了？

　　等到Thor终于依依不舍地结束这个吻后，Loki已经无力地瘫软在他怀中。他接住那个瘦弱的身子，就这样抱着他坐在地板上，他像从前那样抚着他的后颈、抵着他的额头，难过地问着：“Loki，我们为什么要这样？我们为什么会变成这样？”

　　他曾经是那么地疼爱这个弟弟，但是当疼爱变成不顾一切的占有和撕碎后，好像一切就都成了偏离轨道的列车，只能开往不幸的终结。

　　“也许，我们就注定只能这样，你死或是我亡。”就连Loki也不能不为此感到悲哀，可是他们谁也抵不过时间的残酷无情，美好不过转瞬芳华。

　　他一遍又一遍地提醒自己，要刻骨铭心、牢牢记住的，是伤害，不是爱。

　　他是邪神，邪神的神性中是不应该有爱的。可是他偏偏就爱了他千年，悖德的禁忌，成为枷锁，让他们只能在伤痛中学会死心——

　　再也不敢相信彼此。

　　好像要耗尽全身的力气那样拥紧怀中那个人，他低沉坚定地宣告，“我不会让你死的，你是我的，你只能永远留在我身边。”

　　Loki将脸埋入那个永远火热的胸膛，雷神没有留意到，邪神眼角有一滴无声的泪，滑过嘴边，咸咸的滋味，苦涩难言。

 

**——他曾经是他年少掌心里的梦话，如今他依然紧握着不放。**

 

　　Thor就这样抱着他在黑暗冰凉的地板上坐了一个晚上，吻着他的额头、抚着他乌黑的发。Loki拉过那只环抱自己的大手，用一种看似漫不经心、实则慎重无比的态度，让那双大手盖在自己的腹部，他突然很想哭，他感受到孩子似乎在里面欢喜起舞——

 

　　Loki坚信这个孩子一定能够平安的出生，因为他是那么刚强。


	10. 意志与命运

　　但是从那天之后，Thor就像忘记Loki的存在一样，再也没来过。

　　他让Loki离开暗室回到原本的牢房，然后就再也不管他。Loki尽量不去猜想，Thor到底在做什么？他只想好好地把孩子生下来，他终于如Thor期望的一样学会感激，至少Thor没有再让人刑求他。

　　所以他一定能让孩子平安出世。

　　就在Loki以为自己跟孩子应该是被Thor永远遗弃之后，Malekith带着黑暗精灵杀进Asgard。

　　那可能是Asgard建立以来最黑暗的一天。

　　四处都是杀戮的血腥味，就连被关押的Loki，都感受到房间外不绝于耳的打斗声。他试着询问守卫到底发生了什么事？却没有人理他。

　　击退敌人可比回答囚犯的问题来得重要多了。

　　Loki很生气，他有一种很慌张的感觉，身为神的预感很敏锐，他觉得自己好像快要失去什么重要的东西了？他开始不顾一切地用魔法想要打开他的锁链，有了孩子让这件事情变得很困难，幸好他最后还是成功了。

　　门外看守他的人已经倒地不起，Loki跟着直觉前往Frigga的寝宫。

　　Frigga被黑暗魔兵紧紧地锁住而动弹不得，那把剑已经没入她的身体里——

　　“NO——”眼前的画面几乎击碎了他的心，他愤怒地大吼，将自己全身的力量化作利刃，往黑暗魔兵狠狠击去。

　　来自邪神爆发的能量、和即将到来的雷神，让Malekith不得不带着黑暗魔兵急急撤退。

　　“No, mother, please……”Loki抱住Frigga倒下的身躯，将自己的魔法和神力源源不绝地输送给她。刚刚那一瞬间的全神贯注，让他冲破了Odin的封印。

　　他以一种不死不休的疯狂，想要救治他的母亲，“不要死，求求你，母亲……”不要死、求求妳，我只剩下妳了，求求妳……

　　他感受不到任何外界的事情，他什么都忘了，忘了自己还有孩子。他的眼中只有她，他不能失去她。刚刚才冲破封印、又怀着身孕的他还很衰弱，可是他没有知觉。

　　他只是不断地念着治疗咒，不断地在心底为自己打气：他可以的，他可以救她的，一定可以的。

　　他没有发现自己竟然开始变成寒冰巨人的模样，大量的耗失让他不知不觉中，回到原本该有的样子。

　　直到他被一双壮实的手臂紧紧环抱住。

　　“够了，Loki，够了！母亲不会有事的。”Thor死命将他固定在怀中，不让他再疯狂的输送神力给Frigga。

　　当他赶到的时候，他被眼前的一切给震撼，那一刻他的心被完全软化——长久以来对Loki的厌恶，好像一瞬间就烟消云散。Loki居然是那样的爱着母亲，居然是那样不顾一切地在救治母亲，以一种以命换命的方式。

　　“Thor……mother……”他就像终于见到浮木，颤抖却紧抓不放，连一个句子都说不完整。

　　怀中的人不断地发抖着，他知道他有多害怕，Thor抚着他的背脊，柔声说道：“嘘！没事了，有我在，没事了！”轻柔的嗓音好像一句安眠的咒语，Loki终于疲倦地倒在那个令他心安的怀抱。

　　而躲在旁边的Jane，为眼前这一幕而眼睛发酸。她终于明白——Thor 偶尔的发呆、飘忽的眼神、莫名的情绪，到底是因何而起？

 

 

 

　　Frigga没有死，只是陷入漫长的昏迷。

　　匆忙赶到的医官们告诉Thor和Odin：要不是Loki及时赶到，让那把剑没有贯穿Frigga，又消耗了自己大量的神力施展治疗咒，Frigga真的难逃一死。

　　Odin很欣慰，Frigga终究没有白疼这个小儿子。

　　他当然知道为什么Loki可以冲破他的封印，因为他本来就没有真的封死他的神力。那时候他怕他在中庭会遇上不可知的危险，所以他还是留了一手，让Loki能在紧要关头因为愤怒或是害怕而解除他的咒语。

　　但是他猜到开头却没猜到结局：他不知道他当初一时的心软，竟然会带给他如此美好的回报。

　　Thor很心痛，差点再次失去Loki的恐慌围绕了他。

　　他知道Loki爱着母亲，可是他不知道他会愿意为了母亲付出生命的代价。这个高贵的举动让他开始稍微有点惭愧过去对Loki的暴行——

　　神也不例外，在失去的恐惧中才知道反省。

　　那天在暗室，他们难得的宁静让Thor害怕了。他应该要恨着Loki的，他应该要摧残他直到自己死去的那一天才能罢休的——可是他不舍得了。

　　他看着那个始终倔强的表情，最后做的选择，竟是将他紧紧地搂入怀中，再也不想放开。

　　所以他逃避，他试着不去见Loki，让他自生自灭。

　　可是他能逃到哪里？为什么哪里都是Loki的影子？偌大的皇宫里，到处都是属于他们兄弟的美好回忆。每一个台阶、每一条帷幕，好像都藏着Loki那抹魅惑却不失天真的笑容。

 

　　——他还是不明白自己的情感，他只能逃避，他却差点再次失去他。

 

 

 

　　当Loki清醒过来之后，发现自己已经回到闪电宫，大大的房间里空无一人，但这不是他的牢房，而是在Thor的床上。这个发现让他很惊讶，然后他想起来他最后好像是昏倒在Thor的怀里——他又想起了Frigga。她倒在他面前的画面，几乎让他崩溃；可能失去母亲的惊慌，让他挣扎着想下床去确认母亲的安危。

　　当他即将摔落在地板上时，一双健壮的手接住了他。然后他看见，那双手的主人，用他漂亮的蓝色眼睛，以一种他从未见过的眼神注视着他。

　　“Thor……”Loki吶吶地喊着，这么温柔的Thor，让他很不习惯。

　　Thor只是微微一笑，不愿意解释太多，他小心地把Loki放回床上，然后才开口：“你要去哪里？你需要休息。”

　　“母亲……”到现在他的嗓音都还是不由自主地透露着恐惧。

　　“母亲没事，只是暂时还在昏迷，现在有医官在照顾她，你不用担心。”Thor抱紧他，亲吻他的额头，试图让他安心下来。他知道Loki亲眼目睹的一切，让他受了太大的刺激，所以尽可能轻声细语地安慰他。

　　“我想去陪她，我想自己照顾她。”Loki难得乖顺地躺在他怀里，像小时候一样对Thor撒娇。

　　“好！”那一刻Thor对自己发誓，他再也不会伤害眼前这个人。

 

**——可是诸神啊！意志与命运往往会背道而驰，决心到最后，会全部被推倒。**


	11. 不一样的幸福

　　虽然Frigga没死，但是Odin的怒火却仍燃烧不尽。

　　与Odin谈话失败的Thor，决定自己一个人带着Jane去黑暗世界找Malekith，让Malekith取出Jane体内的乙太，然后摧毁他。

　　他来到Frigga的寝宫，告诉Loki他的决定，并要求他告诉他如何前往秘密通道。

　　“我跟你一起去。”这是听完Thor决定后的Loki，第一个本能反应。

　　“……”这个提议其实非常吸引人，他知道，Loki可以给他多大的帮助——可是他不能冒险，他带着Jane要保证她的安全，Loki又是那么聪明狡猾，他没有十足的把握，自己可以让Loki完全听他的话。

　　他怕Loki逃跑。

　　即便他们最近相处得很好，他们就像是一对最倾心相爱的恋人，那样义无反顾地爱着彼此，但他还是不敢莽撞。他还记得那天Loki躺在Fandral怀中的样子，那么安宁而平静。他怕Loki还是不顾一切地想逃离他，他其实不知道他伤害Loki有多深，他只是害怕而已。

　　虽然那时候的他，抑制自己不去想，他为什么会害怕。

　　“你留在这里，母后还需要你。”Thor拥紧他，这是他所能想到最好的一个理由，也是最能让Loki放弃的理由。

　　“可是……”Loki还想争论——你也需要我。

　　却被Thor印在他额上的吻给打断，“Loki，听话！你还很虚弱，我怕你会有危险。我很快就会回来，在那之前，照顾好母后。”

　　Loki看着他离去，最后印在眼帘里的，是那一如既往英勇威武的背影——可是Thor，我什么都不怕，我只怕你不再需要我。

　　他犹豫着该不该开口告诉他：Thor，你会高兴吗？我们有孩子了！

　　可是他终究还是什么也不敢说。

　　Thor的暴戾，还牢牢地印在他身上，他身上还留着无数他给予的伤痕。他的幸福来得太突然，他紧紧握着不愿放开，尝过柔情之后好像就失去面对险恶的能力，他再也不能承受失去。

　　他害怕，真的害怕——

　　他怕再次看到Thor鄙视又怨恨的眼神、他怕Thor会再次无情地告诉他，他没有资格生下高贵的雷神殿下的孩子、他怕Thor会残酷地从他体内将孩子取走、他怕即便Thor让他生下孩子，也不会让孩子在他身边长大。

　　他试想过每一种可能，可是每一种都让他发自内心的害怕。

　　所以他一直都很小心，小心翼翼地用仅存的魔法遮掩自己逐渐隆起的肚子，不让Thor察觉一丝异样。

　　而他一直都做得很好。

　　Loki不敢相信Thor，无论怎么样的温柔他都不敢相信，因为他从来都不在。

　　他们为什么会变成这样？

　　是因为每一次Loki说真心话的时候，Thor都听不出来吗？Thor说他根本无法真诚。

　　是因为每一次Loki需要Thor的时候，Thor都不在吗？不管是他发现身世的真相时、还是他放手掉下彩虹桥时、又或者是他在宇宙洪荒流放的时候，Thor都不在。

　　就是这样来的吧！

　　他们一次次的争执、猜忌、厮杀，就是在这一次次的无心之中，不断延伸。在他们谁都没能察觉的时候，被滋养成心魔，而心魔滋长成邪恶，才会让他们好像只能在对彼此的不理解和怨恨中，无限循环、重复伤害，直到其中一方被摧毁，至死方休。

 

　　——可是Thor，我真的爱你，真的爱着我们的孩子。

 

 

 

　　等待的时光总是漫长而难熬，Loki每天都待在Frigga的寝宫，陪着昏迷的母亲说话。

　　他已经不需要被囚禁了，他救了Asgard的王后、成为Asgard的功臣，得到Odin无尽的感激。他强大的治疗术让医官们也不禁赞叹，并且自愧不如。

　　可是他还是无法原谅Odin。

　　他想过为什么他能冲破Odin的封印？Odin的回答却仍让偏执的他认为Odin只是在嘲笑他的弱小——

　　他不需要被保护，他只需要被爱。

　　他一直以来就想证明自己，他想证明自己不是寒冰巨人那种怪物，他想证明自己是Odin最好的儿子，他想让Odin以他为荣，可是他在Odin眼中看见的，永远只有失望。他一次又一次地被Odin抛弃，最后居然还要以母亲的安危，才能让Odin对他有一丝感激。

　　多么讽刺？千年的父子，父不知子、子不知父。

 

　　——Odin不明白，Loki也不明白。他们谁也不懂谁，父子间的隔阂，永远没有缓解的一天。

 

 

 

　　漫长的等待之中，唯一的安慰和陪伴依旧是孩子。

　　就像每一个做母亲的那样，他幻想着孩子各式各样的可能，他开始考虑要给孩子起一个什么样的名字？他期待着这个新生命的到来，他期待着这个小生命可以让他跟Thor有着完全不同于以往的关系——怎么能不期待呢？他是如此的爱着Thor。

　　虽然这个孩子真的让他很辛苦，他本来就因为之前的伤口而不够强壮，怀上这个孩子的时候不是最好的时机。他不得不给肚子里的小家伙每天输送神力，来换取他安稳的成长和偶尔的乖巧——果然是Thor的孩子，跟他父亲一样没个消停，Loki幸福的想着。

 

**——Thor，我们可以拥有不一样的幸福的。**


	12. 再也两不相欠

　　其实没有过很久，Thor就带着Jane回来了，可是Jane却濒临死亡的边缘。

　　Jane为了拯救被黑暗魔兵痛揍的Thor，而受了极为严重的伤。

　　这让一向骄傲又自负的雷神不能接受，他一回到Asgard就抱着Jane冲去找医官求救，却被医官告知，只有Loki的治疗术才有可能救她。他们已经在王后的身上，印证邪神的强大、和自己的不足。

　　Thor让人把Loki找来，当Loki进门时，只看见Thor满脸心痛和怜惜地看着床上的Jane，他从来没有看过这样的Thor——又或者说，Thor从来没有这样看过他。

　　这个感觉不是很好，但是他仍然抱持着Thor平安归来的喜悦，走近他身边，直到Thor开口：“你救她，Loki，你救她，拜托你。”

　　Loki尽可能心平气和地回答：“我做不到。”我救她，可能会害死我们的孩子。

　　“医官说你的治疗术无比强大，只有你可以救她。”Thor也尽可能地压低语气，他不想一回来就对Loki发火。

　　但他不知道，他的举动看在Loki眼里，却成了另一种意义：他怕吵醒床上那个女人吗？

　　“她只是一个卑微的凡人，不值得我消耗大量的神力救她。”他真的不足以支撑，孩子已经消耗太多他的神力。

　　“你救她，我命令你救她。”

　　这个命令让Loki心碎至极，他等待着Thor的归来，他却为了一个中庭凡人命令他，“如果我说，我真的需要我的神力呢？你还要我救她吗？”他屏住呼吸，认真地询问，想知道自己，究竟能不能在他心底有那么一点点地位。

　　他赌上千年的情意，只想换一个可能。Thor，哪怕你只有一点点的不忍和犹豫，我就可以继续欺骗自己。最后一次，Thor，这是我给我们的最后一次机会，不要让我失望，我拜托你——

　　“她是我最深爱的女人，而你是我的奴隶，你必须遵守我的命令。即便要用你的命换她的命，那都是你的荣幸。”耐性尽失的雷神狂躁地吼了起来。

　　“……”Loki抿着嘴不愿多言，他努力平静自己，就像过去每一次Thor辱骂他一样，充耳不闻——Thor，你终究还是让我失望了，我们终究还是只能以悲剧结尾。他拼命重复这句话来说服自己，他一次又一次地告诉自己，这是注定的，不能改变。

　　可是，心却不受他的控制，如刀割般地疼了起来。他恍惚地想着：怎么可以这么疼呢？他明明早就知道结局了啊！他有些摇摇欲坠，Thor的话，再一次彻底地击碎了他，也打碎他们刚刚才重新建立起来的情分。

　　这样拗执的Loki，却让Thor因着急而压抑许久的怒火，彻底爆发。

　　久违却熟悉的鞭子，再次狠狠地落在Loki身上。他无力地护着肚子试图逃开，一边输送神力给孩子的同时，却也让自己伤得更重。他一次又一次地被逼到角落，哪里也躲不了。

　　直到他终于奄奄一息。

　　心碎有没有声音？心痛有没有表情？

　　他以为Thor爱他，可是他忘了，那只是他自己编织的谎言而已。

　　他其实没有真的奢求能够得到Thor的爱，毕竟他是恶名昭彰的谎言之神，可是——难道他就不能够拥有一个属于自己的希冀吗？他只是想要给他的孩子，一个不一样的神生。他以为他们能够重新开始，他还在想着Thor会有多高兴成为一个父亲，而最终这些幻想都化为嘲笑：

 

**笑他身为谎言之神却要靠谎言拯救自己。**

 

　　他死死咬着嘴唇不愿用孩子来求饶，孩子是爱情的结晶、不是囚徒用来求饶的工具。这是身为邪神的骄傲，也是他在这场爱中唯一不能舍弃的东西，如果抛弃了尊严的爱情，那便什么也不剩。他不要他千年的爱情，最后只剩卑贱，只能等着被践踏。

　　——到底爱是什么？是占有？是伤害？是温存？是甜蜜？

 

**还是至死的枷锁和无休的折磨？**

 

　　当Thor终于停手，不是因为Loki身上的伤和血，是因为他最后一丝的理智告诉他，Jane还在等着他。他喘着气狠狠地掐住Loki的脖子，狰狞地问道：“我再问你最后一次，你救不救她？”

　　Loki安静却不带情绪地看了Thor很长一段时间。Thor被他看得发慌，想说点什么。Loki的眼神让他感到不安，但高傲的自尊让他不愿意开口。他其实有一丝后悔，他对自己发过誓不会再伤害他，可是……

　　——Loki，你自己说过的，我们之间注定只能这样，不是你死就是我亡，至死方休。

　　——Thor，你知道吗？原来，眼泪会凝结，然后散发出寒冷的伤悲，还透着一股邪魅，我追寻千年的背影，竟是如此迷人又决绝。

　　两个人就这样对峙着，时间一分一秒的过去，爱情也终将死去——

　　“去找医官要他们手上所有的治疗石，我只剩一半的魔法，我没有你想得那么强。”直到Loki开口打破这份沉默，他终于彻底地认输了。

　　就当我偿还给你，还给你本来就不该存在的爱，那是我的罪。我救你最爱的女人，赎清我的罪孽——

 

**然后我们就再也两不相欠。**

 

 

 

　　Loki把自己跟Jane关在房间里整整五个日夜，看着床上脸色逐渐回复的凡人，他终于颓然地长长嘘出一口气——他实在太累了，一边要救治Jane、一边还要管着肚子里的小家伙，这实在让他分身乏术，他甚至没有力气给自己治伤。

　　之前他救治Frigga就已经花了巨大的心力，他还来不及补充回来，就又被要求要救治Jane。

　　当门一打开，一直等在门外的Thor，就立刻迫不及待地冲到床。他看都没有看一眼整整辛劳了五天的Loki，一直守在门口的焦急等待，已经让他濒临爆走边缘。还好他惊喜地发现，Jane的脸色比刚回到Asgard时好了很多，虽然还是昏迷着，但是至少脸上不再是可怕的白，而是健康的血色。

　　Loki静静地看着Thor的喜悦，那喜悦对他而言是难言的沉重，Thor有多高兴，他就有多悲哀。他忽略掉自己紧得发酸的胸口，只是淡淡地说明：“她已经没事了，应该很快就会醒过来。”

　　“知道了，回去休息吧！”Thor没有转头看他，他只是握着Jane的手、头也不回地“恩赐”Loki能够回到自己的寝宫。

　　这也许是他毕生最大的错误，如果他回头，他就能发现，Loki的脸比鬼魅还要苍白，他甚至连嘴唇都发紫，他身上的伤口经过五天居然还在滴着血，看起来就像随时会倒下去一样——

　　Loki没有说话，他只是无声地回到自己的寝宫。

　　他不想再为Thor心痛，他终于抹去他的自我欺骗——Thor不爱他。

　　作恶多端的邪神，真的没有资格得到象征光明的雷神的爱。他告诉自己，从今以后，他要自己的孩子而活。他所有的喜怒哀乐，都要留给他的孩子，那才是值得拥有邪神的心的人。


	13. 一起去冥界吧

　　好不容易拖着疲惫又浑身是伤的身躯回到寝宫，Loki却无助地感到肚子开始一阵一阵的抽痛。

　　他实在耗费了太多的能量在救Jane，他试着给自己上药，可是消耗过多的体力、和孕期的不适，让他什么也做不了。肚子里的小家伙大概是感觉到了父亲的痛苦，所以在抗议了。他尽可能地冷静下来，像过去的每一次一样，把手安抚地放上肚子，慢慢输了点所剩不多的神力进去，然后在心里不断地轻声念着：孩子，别害怕，有我在，我不会让你有危险的。

　　可是今天这一招却不管用了，那又闷又重的抽痛，来得更快、更急、也更狠。他开始心慌，他感觉到那个小东西好像渐渐地化作一滩血水。他很着急，可是他不知道怎么办，他千年的魔法教育里，没有教他怎么保住流失的小生命，他也不知道自己还能向谁求助——

　　突然房门被狠狠踹开，Thor红着眼走了进来。

　　Loki有那么一瞬间的感激，感激Thor此刻的到来。

　　黑发神祇露出一丝求救的笑，想告诉他，想开口和他求救——然而，Thor却像发情的野兽一样，一来就压上他，丝毫不顾Loki满身吓人的伤口，就开始探索着亲吻他。

　　“Loki，你真厉害，连医官们都称赞你的治疗术是无与伦比的，这是我给你的奖励。”Thor再次被欲望淹没理智。

　　他本来只是想来看看Loki的，可是一看见Loki就让他无法克制自己。他还在生气他之前不愿意救Jane的事，这件事在他心里，足以让他把Loki以生命救母亲的事，全部一笔勾销。

　　他自嘲地想着：Loki果然还是没有改变，全部都是他自以为……

　　Loki疯狂地挣扎着，像刚开始的每一次一样，努力地想避开他：不可以！孩子有危险，现在不可以，Thor……救救我们的孩子……

　　他想告诉他，可是Thor没有给他机会。

　　他的双手再次被欲望冲昏头的Thor给绑了起来，Thor狠狠地堵住他的唇，呢喃地在他嘴边，悄声说着：“弟弟，不要挣扎，放松，我很想你，我要你……”

　　“哥哥，不要，求求你……”Thor没有意识到，这是他强暴Loki以来，Loki第一次喊他哥哥；他也没有意识到，这是长久以来，Loki第一次开口求他。

　　一直以来，Loki或许会奋力抵抗、或许会不断咒骂、或许会干脆闭眼享受，这样才会让Loki感觉他跟Thor是势均力敌。可是这一次——Loki却向他示弱、苦苦地哀求他。

　　他却充耳不闻，他甚至更兴奋，感受到了征服的快感。

　　在他狠狠地进入Loki的那一瞬间，Loki停止了反抗。他感受到来自股间的湿润，让他的心跳几乎停止，然后堕落。

　　他的眼角不由自主的迷蒙了，他知道那意味着什么：

　　孩子，不要离开我，好吗？

　　绿色的眼珠逐渐失去光彩，心里空荡荡地让他喘不过气来，他已经完全失去感觉的能力，只剩自己说不出口的悲叹：

 

**好吧！孩子，失去你我就什么都没有了，既然命运是不能改变的，那就让我们一起去冥界吧！你要跟紧我，不要走丢了……**

 

　　直到Thor终于发现不对劲时，Loki早已没有任何反应、昏死在他身下。他终于看见，Loki身下那源源不绝的血，鲜红且妖艳，一点一滴的，逐渐晕染成一朵盛开的玫瑰花。那抹殷红，凄艳的绽放，缓缓地渲染出一片瑰丽。

　　躺在血泊中的漂亮男人紧闭着双眼，额上的冷汗说明主人正在承受不知名的痛苦。他全身惨白如雪，嘴唇已是接近死亡的颜色，身上到处都是狰狞丑陋的伤口，却惊人的有一种诡谲的美感——美得不可万物、美得狠狠刺痛Thor的眼。

 

　　Loki眼角的泪还没有掉落，却让Thor感受到痛心切骨的惊恐。

 

 

 

　　站在寝殿外等着医官出来跟他报告的Thor，不由自主地一直想着刚刚的画面。

　　身为一个神，怎么可以流出那么多的血？他到底做了什么？他终于回想起刚刚Loki的哀求，终于发现了Loki不同于以往的地方。他不知道时间过了多久，但是久到让那个不是很细腻的脑袋，开始发现一些不一样的东西。

　　这个发现让他有些晕眩和颤抖。

　　他进去太久了。

　　就在Thor已经拿起Mjolnir，准备要冲进房间对医官们发飙时，那群流着冷汗的医官，终于鼓足勇气冒着生命危险，向他走来，准备跟他回报结果。

　　“二殿下怎么样？”

　　“殿下，二殿下他……”为首的医官欲言又止，却让Thor暴怒。

　　“说！一个字也不准隐瞒！”

　　“二殿下他，他流产了……”

　　“你说什么？”那双蓝色的眼睛，此刻充满着凶狠的腥红。

　　老医官叹了口气，还是只能硬着头皮继续说下去：“二殿下已经有五个月的身孕了，但是他的身体状况非常糟，根本就不适合怀孕。他长久以来营养失调，身上还有许多伤口，那些伤口，有些看起来已经很久了，可是都没有得到良好的照顾，都已经溃烂了。有些伤口则是新的，可是也没有得到治疗，到现在都还在出血，这个孩子能留到现在，都算得上是诸神的奇迹了。之前二殿下为王后和Jane疗伤，本来就耗费了很多的神力——我们猜测，他应该是早就知道自己有了孩子，也应该消耗了大量的能量，想护住孩子，可是他实在过于衰弱，再加上他……”

　　他们之间的一切都发生地太快了。

　　五个月前，那是Thor对Loki凌虐的最严重的时候，而他跟Thor的温情也不过几天的事而已，就再次变成冲突和残虐。

　　“他怎样？”Thor没了刚刚的暴躁，屏气凝神地询问。

　　“他刚刚经历了粗暴的房事，那不是他现在能经得起的，所以……孩子没了……二殿下失血过多，这一次流产对他的损伤极大，以后……他应该不可能再有孩子了……”医官飞快地说完，好像这样眼前的这位雷神殿下的怒火，就能减少一点——

　　他们再蠢也知道孩子是谁的。

　　Thor长久以来对Loki的怨恨和怒火，随着医官的话一字一句重重地被打散。

　　他做了什么？他亲手害死了自己的孩子吗？他还不知道他的存在就害死了他吗？他终于明白过来，Loki是用一种怎样不留余力的方式，努力地想保住他们的孩子。

　　可是现在，孩子却死在他手上。这个认知让强大的雷神摇摇欲坠。

　　医官们死命压低着头，谁也不敢看Thor，好像谁与他对视，就会立刻命丧当场。

　　那是令人窒息且压迫的冗长沉默。

　　最后Thor只是挥了挥手，像是已耗尽全身的力量一样疲倦地说道：“下去吧！不要离开，二殿下还需要你们。”

　　得到特赦的医官们，感激涕零地离开眼前这位死神。

 

 

 

　　Thor在门口站了很久，才有勇气走进去。

　　昏暗的房间，Loki毫无反应地躺在大床上，看起来像是还在昏睡。那张九界里无人能及的俊脸，正痛苦地扭在一起。Loki的眉毛紧紧皱着，他很想伸手替他抚平，但是他怕吵醒他。

　　Loki口中喃喃地发出破碎的呓语，Thor低下头想听清楚，却发现无论他怎么听，都只听得见：“不要、孩子、救他……”这几个让他感到窒息的字眼。

　　然后Thor心痛地发现，Loki没有喊痛。

　　他全身都是伤，他是那么怕痛的一个人，居然没有喊痛。他不在乎自己、只在乎孩子。他的眼角还含着泪水，Thor小心地吻去，突然想起：他已经很久都没有这样仔细又温柔地看过Loki了。

　　他想握住他的手，却发现那双原本该是修长漂亮、却在他长久的折磨之下，只剩伤痕和骨头的手，此刻还紧紧地护在肚子上——可是那里面，已经没有他们的孩子了。

　　这个念头像是耳光一样地打痛了Thor。

　　他到底做了什么？为什么他们会变成现在这个模样？

　　一直以来，他把全部的错都怪罪在Loki身上，他一直都以一种自己都无法明白的怨恨，恨着Loki。他忘了，忘了母亲告诉过他，Loki会变成现在这样，是因为长年笼罩在他和父亲的阴影之下。

　　不管是有意或是无意的，Thor的确常常不由自主地想展现他比Loki强大的战斗力和能力、的确不断地提醒Loki他才是未来的国王。他一直认为是Loki伤害了家人的心，却没有发现，Loki其实早就在无意之间，被伤害了千年。

　　心口像是被人被狠狠揪住般的发疼——他终于有勇气承认，他有多爱他。

　　他抱起床上连昏迷都不安稳的人儿，却发现他真的瘦得可怕，那手腕细得像是一折就会断，上面还布满许许多多、大小不一的恐怖伤痕，几乎没有一块完好的地方。最难承受的，是这每一条让他心疼的伤痕，都是他亲手给予的。

　　他不敢用力，只能将他整个人纳入怀中，把自己粗壮的大手，覆上那双还紧护着肚子的手。

　　——Loki，对不起。

 

**雷神的眼泪混在邪神的眼泪中，一起坠落。**


	14. 恨到至死，爱到无休。

　　“为什么他一直没有醒？”Thor心力交瘁地问着医官，他已经连发火的力气都没有了。

　　时间已经过了三个月了，连Frigga都从漫长的昏迷中苏醒了，可是Loki却没有。

　　他就这样一直睡着、睡着。睡着的他看起来很安详，好像正做着一个长长的美梦，睡着的Loki看起来比往常更美——美得让Thor害怕、美得让Thor心痛，好像他随时会离他而去。

　　“二殿下他……似乎，是自己不愿意清醒。”医官小心翼翼地回答，却再次重重地给Thor一拳。

　　“有什么方法可以让他醒过来？”他握着Loki的手，疲倦地问道。

　　“二殿下的伤已经没有大碍了，最危险的关头已经过了。但是，如果他一直这样昏迷，可能会进入漫长无止境的深眠，到那个时候就完全没有办法了。殿下，除非你能唤醒二殿下，否则……”医官们欲言又止，皇家的秘辛实在让他们战战兢兢。

　　“还有多久？”

　　“……一个月。”

　　“下去吧。”

 

 

 

　　Thor把养好伤的Jane送回地球，Jane走之前对他说：“Thor，帮我谢谢Loki，然后……祝你们幸福。”其实她全都明白，却一直不说破。她以为只要她不说破，就能一直留在他身边，直到看见Loki失去孩子以及Thor崩溃，她才知道自己错得有多离谱。

　　强求的爱情，是不会开花结果的。

　　Thor觉得很抱歉，他太晚明白自己的心意，却伤害了无辜的Jane，也害死了自己的孩子。

　　可是爱情，要怎么说抱歉？

　　他之所以坚持要Loki救治Jane，不是因为他真的深爱Jane，而是因为Jane是为了他才会受重伤，那是他难以回报的情意。他并不是一个真正狠心的人、他并不想要伤害谁，可是最终，他谁都伤害了。

　　无可挽回的错误，他只能强咽下自己的罪，自食其果。

 

　　她说：祝你们幸福。可是，他们真的还能幸福吗？

 

 

 

　　Thor每天都守着Loki。

 

　　他拥抱他，用一种最亲密无间的姿势。

　　他亲吻他，用一种最温柔缠绵的态度。

　　他威胁他，用一种最虚微软弱的语气。

　　他说爱他，用一种最无尽无休的深情。

 

　　他希望怀中的人可以睁开眼睛看看自己，可是每一天，他得到的都是失望。

　　他其实很矛盾，他希望Loki醒来、可是他又害怕Loki醒来——他不知道要怎么样面对Loki失去孩子的崩裂、他不知道怎么承受Loki的怨恨。

 

　　“Loki，我爱你。”他一遍又一遍地对Loki诉说，那些他从来没说过的爱意。

　　可是Loki还是安稳地睡着，因为他再也不敢相信爱情。

　　“只要你醒来，我什么都答应你。”他一次又一次地在Loki耳边重复这句话。

　　可是Loki还是安稳地睡着，因为他的梦境里没有伤害。

　　“只要你醒来，我就放你走。”他终于说出口，尽管他因此痛到不能呼吸。

　　可是Loki还是安稳地睡着，因为他真的不敢面对绝望。

 

 

 

　　一个月的期限将至，束手无策的Thor只能去面见Odin。

　　Odin哀伤地看着跪在眼前恳求他的Thor，痛心又无奈。

　　他举起长枪，想好好教训这个做事急躁又不顾后果的大儿子、他想好好惩罚他竟然如此无情地对待自己的弟弟——可是这些念头，都因为他脸上的憔悴和伤痛而不忍。

　　所有人都忘了，就连Thor自己也忘了，其实Thor也失去了他的孩子。

　　“Thor Odinson，你真的知道你自己做了什么吗？”

　　“我知道，父王。”

　　“Loki不会原谅你的。”

　　“我知道，父王。”

　　“Thor，所有的一切，都是我的错，停止你的怨恨吧！”

　　“……”这一切，到底要怎么停止？

　　看着不回应的Thor，Odin再次叹息，他是真的老了吧？他没有足够的智慧，去化解这对兄弟对彼此复杂的感情，最后他只能筋疲力尽地说：“我没有办法，你母亲才有。”

 

 

 

　　当Frigga终于知道Thor对Loki做出的事后，她气得全身发抖。

　　从来都是温柔优雅的她，狠狠地给了她的大儿子好几个耳光。Thor站在那里，低着头毫不反抗地承受母亲的怒火，在他来面见Frigga之前，他就有心理准备了。

　　“你怎么可以做出这种事？Loki是你的弟弟，我把Loki交给你是希望你能照顾好他，不是让你这样欺负他的。”王后的怒火不会使人害怕，可是会使人羞愧。

　　“母亲，我知道错了。”

　　“你不知道，你什么都不知道！你以为Loki昏迷了就什么都不知道吗？他就是知道自己失去了孩子才会不愿意醒过来。”Frigga对着Thor怒吼，痛彻心扉。

　　“……”他当然知道就是因为这样Loki才不愿意醒来，可是他也痛，失去孩子的他，不能再失去Loki。

　　“Thor，你为什么要这样伤害Loki？”Frigga花了很大的力气，才使自己平静下来开口询问。

　　“我恨他。”

　　“你恨他什么？”

　　“我恨他……我恨他无视我的爱，一次又一次地对我痛下杀手；我恨他放开手，让自己掉入黑暗之中；我恨他不听我的劝戒，不肯跟我回家。我恨他总是刻薄地漠视我为他做的一切；我恨他一次又一次地让自己陷入危险；我恨他让我一次又一次地失去他，我恨他……我恨他从来都不爱我。”他终于说出口，那些连他自己也不明白的爱恨，他说得泪流满面，却让Frigga彻底心碎。

　　“……有爱才有恨，你有多恨他，就说明了你有多爱他。”Frigga忧伤地说。

　　到底是为什么，这对明明是相爱的兄弟，非要把对方逼到如此的无路可退？

　　“不，母亲，我恨他，我真的恨他。”

 

　　——恨他恨到只能用痛苦来填满；恨他恨到只能用伤害来补偿。

 

**因为太爱，所以太恨；**

**恨到至死，爱到无休。**

 

　　“你自己回去好好地想想你刚刚说的每一句话，你跟Loki，无论是外貌、还是个性，都完全不同，可是你们的爱恨却是那么惊人的相似。”Frigga疲倦地挥退自己的儿子，她没有心力再来教训他，她的小儿子还在等着她。

　　“母亲……”Thor还想说些什么，却被Frigga打断。

　　“你把Loki送来我这里，我会想办法的。”Thor眼神一暗，默默地行了个礼，转身准备离开。

　　“Thor.”Frigga却突然叫住了他。

　　“母亲还有吩咐？”

　　“你仔细地想想，Loki真的不爱你吗？Loki真的有对你下过杀手吗？Loki是个那么纤细敏感的孩子，过去的事，是你父王的错，不是Loki的。他是被抛弃的那个，可是被抛弃不是他的错。他只是个受了委屈的孩子，他只是需要被爱、被认同而已。如果不爱你，他不会选择要生下孩子的。”Frigga犹豫片刻，还是出言提醒他。

　　来自母亲的智慧之言让Thor痛悔，Frigga却不再看他，转身走出宫殿。


	15. 没有痊愈的可能

　　Frigga凭着自己强大的魔法能量、和母亲及老师的身份，进入了Loki的梦中。

　　可是Loki的梦让她心痛，让她哭泣。

　　她看着Loki抱着自己的儿子，笑得开心又灿烂，他的脸上只有满满的爱，再也没有那些阴暗和破碎，美好得让她几乎不忍心唤醒他。

　　——但是不可以，Loki，这只是个梦，你必须要醒来，我们都还在等着你。

　　“Loki……”

　　“母亲，你来了！”Loki很开心。

　　“Loki……”

　　“母亲，你看，这是你的孙子，我和Thor的孩子。”Loki很骄傲。

　　“Loki……”

　　“母亲，跟我们一起玩吧！”Loki喋喋不休地说着，似乎是不想让Frigga开口。

　　“Loki……该醒醒了，这只是个梦而已。”

　　“母亲，怎么会是梦？我真的有孩子了啊！”Loki不愿意相信。

　　“Loki……跟我走吧！我们都在等你。”

　　“母亲，我想留在这里，跟我的孩子一起。”Loki哀求着，回去只有伤痛。

　　“Loki……我知道你很辛苦，可是我请求你，你不能让我失去我的儿子，我爱你。”

　　“……”他也是个母亲了，他理解那种痛。

　　母子两人就这样哀痛地凝视对方，直到Frigga牵起了他的手——

　　Loki终于放弃，他是邪神，邪神是不会依靠幻想而生存的。即便痛彻心扉，他终究要回去面对，然后斩断一切。

 

 

 

　　就在医官判定的一个月期限的最后一天，Loki终于清醒。

　　“Loki……”Thor几乎要为此下跪感谢诸神，他喃喃地叫着，深怕这只是自己的幻觉。

　　“我的孩子呢？”绿色眼睛还有着最后一丝期盼。

　　Thor无言地把他紧紧锁进怀里，好像这样就能弥补他的失子之痛。长久的沉默后，他终于艰难地开口：“我们还会再有孩子的，很多很多的孩子，你想要多少孩子我都给你。”

　　“……”Thor从来没有看过如此空洞又破碎的Loki，好像他成为碎掉的玻璃，再也不能完整。

　　这个想法让Thor莫名地紧张起来，他希望Loki能说点什么、他希望他能大哭大闹地发泄他的情绪，就算是恶毒的诅咒他也好、狠狠地拿刀捅他也好——只要不是像现在这样，毫无生气。

　　可是他什么都没有做，没有哭也没有闹，好像只是平静地接受了孩子没了的事实。

　　与Thor期望的不同，他不像大部分失去孩子的母亲那样失声痛哭怒吼，Loki一滴眼泪都没掉，他一向都很爱哭的——他爱哭到让小时候的Thor，曾经怀疑过银河是不是被弟弟哭出来的？

　　可是这一次，他没有哭。

　　因为他被哀伤紧紧缠绕；被椎心袭卷围转，他已经痛到极致，再也哭不出来。他只是失去眼底最后一抹神采，整个人像堕入荒芜之中，空洞而无神地凝视着远方。明明目光看着Thor，Thor却感觉到，Loki的眼神根本就没有重点。

 

　　 **他整个人都空了，支离破碎，再也没有痊愈的可能。**

 

　　“……Loki？”Thor试探地喊着。

　　“主人，我请求你，杀了我吧！”过去无论Thor怎么逼迫，Loki从来都不曾服软开口喊他主人，可是这一次，他认输了，他终于说出他想听见的话，然后求他杀了他。

 

**——原来Loki可以比他还要残忍。**

 

　　“不！Loki，你听我说，我们还可以再有孩子的。就算孩子没了，可是你还有我、还有父王、母后。你不要这样，我知道你伤心，你可以打我、骂我，随便你想做什么都可以，拜托你不要这个样子……Loki，对不起，真的对不起……我向诸神起誓，我不会再伤害你了。Loki，我爱你，我真的爱你……”Thor心慌意乱地说个不停，好像这样就能换回Loki的求生意志。

　　Loki却只是闭上眼睛，任由绝望和黑暗再次将他笼罩。太迟了，一切都太迟了……

 

**——以爱为名的伤害，还是伤害。**

 

 

 

　　那天以后，Loki没有开口再说过半句话。

　　谁也不能想象，过去最聒噪最爱说话的银舌头，居然会有一天，连开口都不愿意。

　　Thor急得不行，却拿Loki一点办法也没有，因为Loki连一眼都不曾施舍给他。他只是每天坐在躺椅上，轻轻地抚摸着他的肚子，好似他的孩子还在一样。不管Thor跟他说什么、做什么，都无法引起他丝毫反应。

 

　　Thor和他说话，他的眼神，永远没有焦点。

　　Thor哄他吃饭，他乖巧地张嘴，然后机械地吞下。

　　Thor替他换药，他温驯地让他触碰伤口，却从不喊痛。

　　Thor帮他洗澡，他任由他的手抚遍他的全身，却没有感受。

 

　　Thor守着醒过来的Loki，却宁愿他继续沉睡——至少在梦境里的Loki是快乐的。

 

　　Thor抱着他，他没有反抗，只是无动于衷。

　　Thor亲吻他，他没有挣扎，只是安静接受。

　　Thor说爱他，他没有回答，只是置之不理。

　　Thor说抱歉，他没有知觉，只是麻木不仁。

 

　　Thor曾经气到狠狠地吻上他，像以前那样撕碎他的衣裳，希望能引起他的反抗——可是他还是失望了，因为Loki只是任由他吻着，毫无感知，眼底依旧没有丝毫神采。

　　他成了一个易碎的瓷娃娃，哀伤却没有表情。

　　而没有表情的Loki，就像最尖锐的刀，来回割着Thor的心，痛得他不能喊痛。最后Thor只能颓然地放弃，抱着他最爱的弟弟，默默流泪。

　　时间无情地在前进，Loki却像是被停住。

　　没有了邪恶的邪神，只是每天重复一样的事情，为他的孩子哀悼。

　　他曾经抱持的希望有多美好，现在的结果对他就有多残酷。这个孩子是他仅存也是最后的救赎，可是他失去他了。他努力了这么久，小心翼翼地呵护他这么久，最后却因为他自己的倔强和不服输，他害死了自己的孩子……

　　为什么他只是想要守护一个希望而已，却这么这么难？

　　这个念头每天、每天都在Loki的脑海中徘徊，他逃不开。孩子用离去来惩罚他、来告诉他，他不配身为一个母亲。

 

　　——孩子，你恨我吗？恨我保护不了你？

　　——孩子，不是说好要一起去冥界的吗？你怎么没有等我？


	16. Farewell

　　Loki的黯淡和消灭让Frigga心痛不已，可是这一次，连母亲的爱也无法化解他心中的痛。他对谁都是不理不睬、不闻不问，他已经被掏空了。

　　她每天都会到闪电宫来看望她的小儿子，却每天都只看到一副行尸走肉。

　　“Loki……”Frigga将他紧紧地抱入怀中，就像小时候那样。Loki最喜欢母亲的拥抱，那会让他很有安全感，可是现在，原先那个会哭、会笑、会撒娇、会怒吼的儿子，不在了。

　　“Loki，是我，母亲，你跟我说句话好吗？”

Frigga双眼含泪地看着她的小儿子，却换不到一丝回馈。

　　连Frigga自己都不知道，唤醒Loki，到底是在救他还是害他？

　　“……”黑发男人连眼睛都没有眨一下。

　　“Loki，你是不是在怨我？怨我没有早点发现Thor这样对待你？”是她的错，她不该昏迷那么久，她应该早点发现他们之间的问题，而不是被他们精湛的演技和Odin的谎言给迷惑。

　　“……”回应她的只有静默。

 

　　Frigga抱着儿子痛哭，却再也唤不回曾经的那抹邪笑。

 

 

 

　　Odin也来探视过Loki，可是那个那么怨恨他的儿子，却犹如死去般的动也不动，垂垂老矣的众神之父因此而心碎。

　　他宁愿要那个闹得九界不得安宁的儿子、他宁愿他再次意气风发地进攻中庭、他宁愿他与他怒吼对骂，甚至说他不是他父亲，他也不愿意看见此时此刻这个——其实已经死去的儿子。

　　是他的错吧？

　　如果他能鼓起勇气阻止Thor、如果他当时就不顾所有人的反对放Loki走、如果他能更坦然一点地面对他的儿子，是不是一切就不会如同现在的分崩离析？

 

　　Odin拥抱Loki，依旧只有荒寂。

 

 

 

　　Fandral和Sif也来了，Fandral试着牵起那双过于冰凉的手，给予他一点温暖。他试着像当初Loki要求自己拥抱他一样地给予他温度，“Loki，黑暗总会过去的，你还可以有不一样的未来。”

　　还是只有破碎与空洞。

　　Sif很难受，她是最早看出他们兄弟之间、有着复杂且不同于以往情感的人。可是因为她对Loki的猜忌、对Thor的维护，所以她什么都没有做。她只是就这样看着事情一步步地发展到崩坏——如果，如果她早一点提醒Thor，如今的结果是不是就会不同？

　　Sif蹲在黑发男人面前和他平视，她轻轻地说：“Loki，别这样好吗？你是恶作剧之神，恶作剧才是你该做的事。只要你醒来，就算你再剪掉一次我的头发，我也不会跟你生气。”

　　绿色眼睛里连黑暗都没有，一片空白。

 

　　他们只能摇头叹息。

 

 

 

　　尽管如此，Thor却不愿意死心，他一次又一次地反复强调，说他真的爱他。

　　Loki却像看着一个陌生人一样地凝视他。这个丝毫不理会邪神放下尊严低微乞求的男人，此刻正深情款款地说爱他——

 

**这是谎言之神的神生中，听过最悲凉的谎言。**

 

　　“Loki，到底要我怎么做，你才能原谅我？”Thor再次来到他床边，无力地问着。

　　“把我的孩子还给我。”终于，Loki开口回答，可是他的要求，却是神也做不到的事。

　　“我们可以再有很多孩子的。”他尽量忽略心底的伤和痛，忽略医官曾经说过的话。

　　“我只要他。”Thor再也说不出话——

 

　　Loki真的比他还残忍。

 

 

 

　　万般无奈之下，Frigga要Thor放Loki离开：“Thor，让Loki去吧！把他绑在身边，只会彻底地毁了他而已。”

　　Thor不能接受这个忠告，在他终于明白自己有多爱Loki以后——才让他离开自己？

　　白发苍苍的Odin告诉他：“Thor，放过Loki吧！如果你还希望他有一天能原谅你的话。”

　　我真的希望他能原谅我，可是我真的放不开我的手。

　　Fandral请求他：“Thor，算我拜托你，你放了Loki吧！如果你还希望他能活下去的话。”

　　我真的希望他能好好活着，在我身边好好活着。

　　但是就连Sif也劝他：“Thor，你让Loki走吧！你们之间隔着太多的伤害，你把他捆绑在Asgard，你们两个就永远没有出口。让他去过属于他的生活，也许你们还能有不一样的结局。”

　　这些话让Thor用力地攒起拳头，又无力地松开。

 

　　——Loki，我真的爱你……

 

 

 

　　Thor再一次地来到Loki面前，抱着心如刀割的决心。

　　“Loki，你要什么？只要你好好地活着，我都答应你。”

　　Thor话中的沉重，让Loki的眼神终于逐渐聚焦。他终于再次直视眼前这个、他深爱了千年的男人，却不再带有任何一丝的情感和情绪，只是嘶哑着喉咙，平静地说道：“放我走。”

　　终究还是要分开的。

　　“难道除了这个以外，你什么都不要吗？整个Asgard就没有任何一点值得你留恋的东西了吗？母后呢？你连她也不要了吗？”即便已经做好准备，Thor仍然为这个答案感到痛苦至极。

　　连我你也不要了吗？

　　“我昏迷的时候，你亲口说过的，只要我醒来，你就放我走，我听见了。”黑发神祇失去了所有的表情，心平气和地指出金发神祇的誓言。

　　其实他什么都知道、什么都明白，再怎么沉浸在悲伤和后悔中，也改变不了孩子已经离去的事实。

　　他已经没有力气再与命运抗争了。

　　他们之间，已经随着孩子的死去，而彻底碎裂。那最后一丝的温情脉脉，已经随着当时他流的血，消散在风中，再也抓不住。

　　“……”Thor心乱如麻地看着他。

　　——那句不要走却怎么也说不出口。

　　“我们回不去了，Thor，再也回不去了。”Loki平静地看着Thor，这是长久以来他们第一次这么平和的对话，悲哀的是，这竟然是在所有的伤害，都再也无法挽回之后。可是他已经精疲力竭了，再也没有办法为他们哀悼了。

　　Loki直视着、他曾经以为是自己生命中的那道光，他说：“长久以来，我们不断地互相猜忌、试探、伤害，那些美好的过往，已经随着孩子消失在浩瀚星河的无际黑暗中，我再也想不起来了。我们之间，只剩仇恨、只剩血腥、只剩残酷。Thor，如果你还拥有身为一个神应有的一点慈悲，就放我走，也许有一天，我还能笑着想起你。”

　　Thor黯然又哀伤地看着Loki很久、很久。

　　Loki的话一寸又一寸地撕碎了他的心，可是他清楚地知道，Loki说的每一句话都是事实，都是他发自内心的凄凉。他只能带着破碎的心，最后一次将Loki紧紧拥入怀中、最后一次感受他长年冰冷的体温。

　　雷神的眼泪滑落在邪神的脸上，温热的泪水却烫化不了冰凉的心。

　　——Loki，如果这是我能为你做的最后一件事，那我愿意接受你给我的惩罚，承受因为失去你而只剩孤寂的神生，因为我爱你。

　　“……我放你走。”

 

　　无论有多艰难，只要你好好活着，我什么都愿意。

 

 

 

　　Thor派人传话给Heimdall，要他为Loki开放彩虹桥。

　　Loki来到彩虹桥的那天，Asgard难得地飘起细雨。

　　Thor没有去送Loki，他也没有再试图挽留，他只要求Loki在闪电宫把身体养好，然后他就让他去任何他想去的地方，再也不禁锢他。

　　Heimdall看着眼前已经完全变了一个样子的Loki，他真的很难把他跟那个、他从婴儿时期就看着长大的二殿下联想在一起。

　　过去的Loki，调皮、喜欢恶作剧，却总是笑脸迎人。那时候他的恶作剧总是无伤大雅，他还会在捉弄你之后，用无辜的大眼笑着对你说：“Just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?”你会无奈，可是你没有办法对他生气太久，没有人能拒绝那双眼睛的魔力。

　　他曾经是那么地意气风发、他曾经是个国王；可是如今，他沉寂地再也寻不回有关过往的零星半点。

　　从前的Loki，充满着年轻的朝气和青春的生机；可是现在站在他眼前的Loki，只剩下一片死寂。

　　他是整个Asgard中，最清楚Thor如何对待Loki的人。可是他从来没有开口劝阻过，他觉得那是Loki应付的代价、应受的惩罚。直到今天，他才发现他对Loki的厌恶，已经随着Loki的凋零而消散。

　　他想起了孩童时期的Loki，总是跑到彩虹桥拜托Heimdall给他讲他眼里的九界：那时候的Loki，是个多么单纯美好的孩子？

　　“Loki，你想去哪里？”Heimdall像对孩子说话般，很轻很轻地问。他觉得自己好像只要稍微大声一点，眼前这个人，就会立刻化为尘埃。

　　“Heimdall，那一次，对不起。”

　　“What?”

　　“我不应该用宇宙魔方冰封你，我很抱歉。”

　　“都过去了。”

　　“Heimdall，你可以不要告诉Thor我去了哪里吗？”

　　“我必须忠诚于Asgard的君王。”Heimdall很为难，他不想再看到Thor伤害Loki，可是忠诚是他千百年来所紧守的信条。

　　“我想也是。”Loki微微一笑，他有一瞬间的失神，然后他就果决地纵身跃下彩虹桥——

　　在Heimdall还没有开启彩虹桥之前。

　　他的速度快到Heimdall完全来不及做出任何反应，接着Heimdall就被人狠狠推开——

　　“Loki——NO————”耳边传来的，是Thor斯心裂肺的痛喊和绝望。

 

**——Thor，这是我最好的结局。你说过的，我第一次放手的时候，就该死了。Loki闭上眼睛，对自己说。**

 

 

 

-正文完结-


	17. 【番外】最后的最后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki跳下彩虹桥后，Thor如何面对五千年的神生....

　　这大概是第一千四百五十二万次。

　　Sif看着迎面向她走来的国王，面无表情地在心底为他叹息。

　　她恍恍惚惚地想起，距离那个黑发神祇跳下彩虹桥，时间已经过了整整一千年。

　　一千年是多久？那是一个凡人无法想的概念。

　　然而，对生命太过漫长的神祇而言：一千年，仿佛是一个刚刚好的数字。不算太冗长，却也绝对不短暂。

　　这一千年里，发生太多太多事，什么都变了。

　　中庭的复仇者早已换过一代又一代，直到神盾局彻底消失、直到再也没有新的复仇者出现，神王也不再前往中庭。

 

　　一千年中，神王送走了太多人。

　　他送走了他的母亲，前任神后Frigga。

　　温柔优雅的Frigga，他最亲最爱的母亲，无法谅解他对Loki的所做所为。在Loki死后郁郁寡欢，长年将自己关在寝宫，不愿见自己的亲生大儿子，至死也没有原谅Thor。

　　他送走了他的父亲，前任神王Odin。

　　白发苍苍的Odin，他最强悍力壮的父亲，对于小儿子的离去痛彻心扉。他叹息着他没能来得及对小儿子说出口的那句爱，也得不到妻子的谅解，只能在无尽的自责中，至死方休。

　　他送走了他的好友，贵族公子Fandral。

　　Fandral亲眼见过Thor是如何对待Loki的，他无法面对Loki最后选择跳下彩虹桥，最后他选择离开Asgard，独自一人在宇宙间流浪。

　　他送走了一位又一位的复仇者。

　　直到最后，那个有四倍超级血清的Captain America，两鬓皤然地闭上双眼，他仍旧能看见，当年他们意气风发、一起并肩作战的模样。

　　至此，初代复仇者皆故，只剩雷神索尔一人。

　　唯一还陪在Thor身边的，只有Sif。

 

　　一千年中，神王迎来了太多事。

　　他迎来了诸神黄昏，拼死一博，总算战胜死亡女神Hela，但是却失去了Hogun和Volstagg。

　　他迎来了Thanos，努力奋战、艰难地赢得胜利后，却失去了Asgard一半的子民。

　　他迎来了新的Asgard、新的臣民、新的荣耀、新的神祇光芒，更迎来了新的自己。

　　他变得太多太多，变得Sif不敢也不忍相信，眼前的这个人，是她从小就认识、并且一起长大的男人。

 

　　他是Thor Odinson，如今的Asgard国王、九界之王。

 

　　“Lady Sif.”Thor笑着和眼前的Sif打招呼，扬起的嘴角，看起来邪魅至极。

　　Sif已经很久都不敢正眼看他了。但是今天，她突然很想将他仔细地看清楚。他英俊的一如过往，一千年的时光，并没有带给他什么变化，可是他的变化，又岂是时光能够给予的。

　　“My king.”Sif低下头，淡淡地道。

　　身为Asgard唯一的女将军，她的职责是效忠国王，即便她至今都无法理解他当时对那个黑发神祇做的事，她也不得不低下头，向他宣示自己的忠诚。

　　Thor没有在意Sif的态度，“上次的战役，我们赢得真是漂亮。”

　　“您是国王，是雷霆之神，应该使用您的力量，而不是靠魔法。”Sif冷淡地表示。

　　侍者静候在一旁，手上端着一个托盘，上面放着银质的酒杯，听到Sif对于国王的吐槽，他忍不住笑出了声。Thor瞟了他一眼，转动了一下手腕，酒立刻变成两只小蛇，沿着酒杯爬了出来，侍者一惊，打翻了托盘。

　　Thor开心地笑了起来，然后又一挥手，小蛇立刻消失不见，他说：“Just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?”

　　侍者惊慌地对着国王点头，战战兢兢地收拾着地上的狼籍。

　　Thor不再理会他，只对着Sif交代，“今天Vanaheim会派使臣前来，他们对于魔法的造诣十分惊人，务必要好好款待他们。”Sif还来不及回答，他已经大步离去。

　　绿色的批风随风飘扬，那个背影，像极了另一个人。

 

 

 

　　Sif怜悯地看着Thor的背影。

　　她很想知道，如果那个黑发神祇看见如今的他，是不是能够原谅他？

　　可是，人生没有如果，神也没有。

　　Thor已经不再是Thor，他变成了另一个人，那个他深爱至极、却亲手毁灭的人。

　　那个人，成了偌大仙宫中的禁语，没有人敢再提起那个人的名字。即便大家都心知肚明：

 

　　那个人，是Asgard的神后，神王的养弟，Loki Odinson。

 

　　他在一千年前跳下彩虹桥，亲眼目睹的Thor几乎疯狂——他不顾一切地要跟着Loki跳下去，却被守门人Heimdall死死按在桥边。

　　他悲痛欲绝，昏在彩虹桥上，醒来后，他发狂地找遍九界，却怎么样也找不到那抹熟悉的身影。

　　那个黑发绿眼的神祇，邪神洛基，如同消失在宇宙洪荒之中。连英灵殿的幽灵，都尚有一丝痕迹，可是，他没有。

　　Thor终于放弃了寻找，专心治理Asgard，但是他却不再是他。

　　他力排众议，坚持迎娶Loki为Asgard神后。然而婚礼过后，Asgard的雷雨整整一年不曾停歇，一年内，神王不曾踏出寝宫一步。

　　他不顾流言，坚持册封他的头生子，那个来不及出生的索尔之子为继承者。最后才在Sif的劝告下，勉强收养了一个黑发碧眼的养子，像极了那个曾经恶作剧、闹得整个仙宫不安宁的邪神。他将养子带在身边亲手教导，最终在诸神的请求下，策立养子为新的继承者。

　　他将闪电宫的装饰全部改成绿色，曾经金红交错的闪电宫，早已认不出原貌，像极了那座被封印的寝宫。

　　他将自己原先灿烂的金发染成了黑色，黑发垂至肩膀，带着卷曲的柔软，像极了那个邪魅却俊美的男人。

　　他使用魔法改变了自己的外型，不再如过往那般粗犷，壮硕的肌肉变成苗条的身形，好几次Sif看着那个背影，都有种邪神复生的错觉。

　　他原先湛蓝的眼珠，成了湖水绿，却不像那人的明亮，只剩数不清的黯淡。

　　他开始喜欢研读他原先瞧不起、也学不会的魔法，闪电宫夜夜灯火通明，神王总是钻研魔法到很晚很晚。

　　他甚至放下Mjolnir，耍起了小刀，开始以魔法赢得每一场战斗，时不时还会做出一些无伤大雅、却幼稚至极的恶作剧。

　　——他不再是他，因为失去他，他再也无法完整。

　　神的一生太漫长，可是他们相处的时间却太短。五千年的神生，他只拥有一千五百年的美好记忆。

　　最终，他只能用漫长的神生去忏悔、去缅怀、去愧疚、去思念。

 

**——他只能选择，将自己活成他，以最深的痛去爱他。**

 

 

 

　　“Loki，今天Vanaheim派人来了，他们的人都擅长魔法，你喜欢吗？”Thor躺在空旷的大床上，对着不远处的人说道。

　　那个人静静地看着他，没有回答。

　　“Loki，孩子今天又学会了新的魔法，你高兴吗？”Thor也不在意，只是着迷地看着他，喋喋不休。

　　“Loki，过来，陪我躺会，我今天好累。”Thor笑笑，对着那个人撒娇，那个人却丝毫不动。

　　“好吧，好吧，你又闹脾气，我过去就是了。”Thor坐起来，翻身下床，走到那个人身边，想将他揽入怀里。

　　可是，他一触碰，幻影就消失了。

　　他叹了口气，喃喃自语：“你还在生我气呢……”随着话语，一滴无声的泪滑过眼角，他抱紧了手上的绿色披风，算不出，这是第几个失眠的夜。

　　也不知道是从什么时候开始，他夜不能眠。

　　每一次睡着之后，他总会做梦，千篇一律的梦境——他总是回到彩虹桥上、回到那一天，Asgard难得的迷蒙细雨纷飞，Loki毅然决然的身影，毫不留恋地往下跳。

　　从不作梦的神，却夜夜被困在痛心切骨的梦境之中。但即便如此，他也从不愿意喝下治疗的魔药。

　　因为只有这样，他才能见到那抹——朝思暮想的身影。模糊不清的面孔，依旧是那个似笑非笑的表情，残忍的是，他怎么样也无法触碰。

 

**他一次又一次地告白：Loki，我爱你。**

**他一次又一次地拒绝：Thor，我恨你。**

 

　　那些梦境，成了绝症，捆绕着Thor。强悍的九界之王，却不愿意醒来：他只能在梦境中寻求痛苦，在痛苦中寻求安慰。

　　然后，他开始失眠，他为此感到十分着急，因为失眠就看不到他的兄弟。可是，这就像是诅咒一样，医官们对此束手无策，谁也治不好神王的难以入睡。

　　他只能每每熬上好几个月的日夜，不眠不休，直到筋疲力竭，才能偶尔入睡。

　　只有Thor自己知道，在Loki往下跳之前，其实看了躲在暗处的他一眼。

　　那一眼，没有任何情绪，也没有眼泪。

　　那一眼，不再像过去那样，绿色眼睛不管什么原因，总是迷蒙着眼角，带着骗人上当的可怜兮兮。

　　那一眼，犹如死水般的平静，仿佛任何事都无法再引起波澜。

　　他只是勾起嘴角，看起来既邪恶又妩媚。他想拉住他，想再说一次：他爱他。

　　但是，他没有给他机会，他跳下去了。

　　——那一刻，他就懂了，这是Loki对他，最狠的报复。

 

**Loki其实比他还残忍。**

 

　　他到死也没有原谅他，他恨他，害死了他们的孩子。

　　而梦境最后的最后，他总会看见，披着绿色披肩的Loki，戴着他最喜欢的头盔，意气风发、犹胜当年。他牵着一个看不清面孔的孩子，两个人看起来幸福又亲昵，他知道，那就是他们的孩子。

　　他喊他们，拼了命地大喊，希望他们能回头看看他、希望他们不要将他一个人独自留在黑暗中。

 

**——可是，他们愈走愈远。**

 

 

 

　　站在窗台下的Sif，再一次地叹息。

　　她走进广大的宫殿，悲悯地看着背对着他的王。Thor察觉了她的存在，却没有转过身来。他还在哀悼，他逝去的兄弟和挚爱。

　　Loki，我的朋友、我的兄弟、我的挚爱。

　　他太爱他，也太恨他。

　　他爱他所有的一切，他恨他独留他一人。

 

　　——爱他爱到只能用痛苦来填满，爱他爱到只能用伤恸来补偿。

 

**因为太爱，所以太恨；**

**恨到至死，爱到无休。**

 

　　他说：如果你还拥有身为一个神应有的一点慈悲，就放我走，也许有一天，我还能笑着想起你。

　　你这个小骗子，你又骗我——你说过我放你走，你就会好好地活下去，可是你骗我，你跳下彩虹桥，留给我三千五百年的痛。

 

 

 

　　“Thor，Loki已经死了。”Sif终于受不了，大声地吼了出来。

　　“我知道。”Thor的声音听起来很平静，他终于缓缓转过身，定定地看着Sif。

　　这是他最大的痛，他知道Loki已经死了，连奢望都没能拥有。

　　然后，他的声音染上一丝悲哀，他说：“可是我仍然爱着他。”

　　他看向远方，嘶哑着喉咙，说：“不管他活着还是死去、不管他是不是能够原谅我、不管我将来能不能在英灵殿找到他，我都爱着他。”

　　英灵殿，他最后的希望，卑微又渺小的奢望。

　　所有人都知道，Loki并非光荣战死、而是懦弱自戗，不可能进入英灵殿，Thor也知道——

　　但是，他选择假装不知道。

　　因为他需要一个希望，去支撑他剩下的神生。所以他只能夜夜看着自己创造出来的幻影，一次次地重复那些撕心裂肺的痛——只有这样，他才能活着。

 

**痛到极致的活着。**

 

　　Sif默然无语，她选择离去，离开他们一起长大的仙宫，从此再也没有回来。

　　从此以后，九界之王孤身一人，没有亲人、没有爱人、没有朋友。他终究登基为王，最孤独的王，他却宁愿他不是王。

　　他说：“我还有什么能失去的？”

　　他心如死水，再也没有鲜活的可能。

　　他还有两千五百年的神生要过，悲哀且孤寂的神生，他终于体会、终于明白Loki的心情，但却太迟了。

 

**——他彻底地失去了他，他再也不会爱。**

 

 

 

　　两千五百年后，雷神索尔崩于邪神洛基的寝殿。

　　他的手上仍抱着那个金色的头盔，至死也没有放开。他的嘴角含着一抹温柔至极的笑——那个小骗子，他最喜欢这个头盔了，如果没有带着，他一定会继续生他的气。

　　神王遗言：效仿中庭人为他俩立个衣冠冢，将那两件红色与绿色的披风一同下葬，还有银色与金色的头盔，墓志铭就写：

 

**雷神索尔【I thought the world of you.】**

**邪神洛基【Never doubt that I love you.】**

 

　　弥留之际，他再一次看见那抹一大一小的身影。Loki站在光芒的尽头，这一次，他终于看清了孩子的样貌，生得与Loki十分相似，唯独有一双湛蓝色的眼睛。他们站在那，对他微笑着，他伸出手，希望他们能向他走过来，希望这一次，他能够弥补所有的遗憾。

 

**——可是，他们愈走愈远。**

 

 

\- FIN -


End file.
